WEDDING FUN
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A cute story based on lots of Dayuskaan and Abhirika of when they go to their old friend Rahul's wedding and have loads of fun. Please Review and tell me if i should continue and it gives me encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I'm back with another story. Hope you like it and please review. Just a point Abhijeet was in love with Tarika and she was starting to love him back. He hasn't proposed to her yet, but Dayuskaan are dating.

WEDDING FUN.

Chapter 1:

One morning Abhijeet woke up and went over to his window he opens the curtains and sees a beautiful scene. Then he gets a call from his old friend Rahul who has known Abhijeet and Daya since a long time and Tarika, and Muskaan since 5-6 years ago. He picks up the phone.

Abhi: Hello?

Rahul: Hello yaar Abhijeet.

Abhi: Haan Rahul bolo? What's up? Itne dino baad yaad kiya?

Rahul: Nahi yaar. I was remembering you guys for a long time but you know our job. We never have time to do anything. Anyways I have some news to tell you.

Abhi: What?

Rahul: I'm getting married and I'm inviting all of you. I have already called Daya and told him.

Abhi (excited): oh congrats yaar. When is your wedding?

Rahul: it's in one week's time. You guys better leave today after work because I need help and my wedding is in Delhi.

Abhi: Oh why Delhi?

Rahul: because my parents were in Delhi and they were begging me to get married there so I agreed. I have already gotten your rooms booked and I rented two limo's with drivers so Daya doesn't give you all headaches with his rough driving.

Abhi: Haaha. But Rahul we have to ask ACP sir first and limos?

Rahul: Oh don't worry about him, I have already convinced him and he has agreed to let you guys go for a week and so what it's my wedding and your just like my family members anything for you guys.

Abhi: Thanks yaar and how did you convince him so easily? Teach me some of your tricks too.

Rahul: haha maybe later right now I have to go call more people.

Abhi: Ok bye. Take care.

Rahul: Yea you too. See you tomorrow, and bring Tarika and Muskaan too. I told Daya and telling you too. Bye.

Abhi: Ok Bye,

He hung up and then speed dialed Tarika.

Tarika: Hello?

Abhi: Hello Tarika ji?

Tarika (blushing): Yea?

Abhi: Don't make any plans after work we are going straight to Delhi for Rahul's wedding.

Tarika: Oh yea I know.

Abhi: You know?

Tarika: Yea I was just on a three way convo with Daya and Muskaan.

Abhi: Oh ok.

Tarika: Wait I'll add you to the convo.

Abhi: Hmm.

Tarika: K.

Daya: Hello Abhi?

Abhi: Yea Daya?

Daya: When should we leave?

Abhi: I don't know as soon as we get home from work I guess.

Muskaan: Hmm good idea.

Tarika: Fine with me.

Daya: Alright we'll leave after work.

Everyone: OK!

At the bureau.

Abhijeet, Daya, and Muskaan walk in and ACP stops them.

ACP: I hear your going to a wedding.

Abhi (scared and stammering): Y… y…. yes sir.

ACP (smiling): Give Rahul this present from my behalf and have fun.

Everyone relaxed and Muskaan grabbed the present.

ACP looked at them and then pushed them out the door.

ACP: god what are you waiting for… GO!

Daya: Now?

ACP: yes.

They headed down the stairs and met Tarika at the bottom.

Abhi: Salunkhe sir sent you early too?

Tarika: yup and gave this gift.

Muskaan (holding up the gift): Same.

Everyone laughed and went to their respected homes.

Tarika's house:

A couple minutes after she had entered the house and changed the doorbell rang.

She went over and saw Abhijeet.

Abhi: Tarika are you ready?

Tarika: yup give me two minutes.

She went to her room and got her bag and her cell. She gave back downstairs and they walked out of the house. Abhijeet saw Tarika. She was looking stunning wearing a fluttering black dress that came down to her knees. She also looked at Abhijeet who was wearing black jeans with a black shirt and his grey coat.

They got in the car and the driver drove off. The drivers front section was closed he couldn't hear what Abhirika were saying and neither could they.

Tarika: What about Daya and Muskaan?

Abhi: They are going in their own limo.

Tarika: Rahul be na… he spends so much money. We could have just went in one.

Abhi: but at least Dayuskaan got some privacy.

He smirked and Tarika wacked him gently.

Abhi (babyish voice): Oww!

Tarika: Grow up Abhijeet.

He smiled.

Dayuskaan:

Daya and Muskaan were already in the limo and were snuggled with each other. Muskaan was looking very pretty in her dark blue dress which was similar to Tarika's except it was longer. Daya was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt.

Daya: you look so beautiful in a dress.

Muskaan blushed.

Daya: Not that you look bad in jeans but I was just getting fed up with seeing you in jeans.

Muskaan looked at him and he looked at her back. He leaned close to her and kissed her lips gently. He moved back and grabbed her around the waist. She looked towards the front of the limo where the driver was suppose to be but the wall was up so no one could see the driver or he couldn't see the people in the back.

Daya pulled her close and kissed her neck. She shivered at his touch and felt her and smiled. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

Abhirika:

Half an hour passed since they had been driving.

Tarika: Abhijeet! When are we going to reach Delhi I'm so bored!

He didn't respond.

Tarika: Abhi…

She turned to look at him and saw that he was just staring at her.

Tarika: Abhijeet? Hello?

She got up and went over to him being careful not to fall. She was crouched over so she doesn't hit her head. She had taken her shoes off a long time ago. She went and crouched in front of Abhi. She waved a hand in front of his face but he didn't even blink. She gently touched his face and he snapped out his thoughts and blushed. Tarika smiled and stood up but hit her head in the process.

Tarika: ouch!

She rubbed her head and Abhijeet also got up in concern being careful not to hit his own head. He took a step towards her when all of a sudden the car took a sharp turn and she bumped into him causing him to lose his balance and he grabbed her around the waist and fell on to the seat. She came tumbling right on top of him.

Abhijeet who had all the wind knocked out of him whimpered.

Tarika (concerned): Abhi are you ok?

He nodded. Tarika was about to get up when he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and held her close. He was lost in her eyes.

Tarika: Abhi?

Abhi: Hmm.

Tarika: What happened?

Abhi (still looking in her eyes): nothing… by the way you look very cute today.

She looked away and blushed. She was starting to feel uncomfortable so she pushed herself away from him. He unwillingly let her go. He enjoyed seeing her all scared and uncomfortable around him. She went back to her seat and started to read a magazine but her thoughts were somewhere else.

Tarika (thinking): Hmm I wonder if he actually loves me.

Mind: of course he does. If he doesn't then why does he flirt with you all the time and tease you.

Tarika (thinking): What if he is just having fun with me.

Mind: I don't think so but it could be true.

Tarika's face looked upset after what she had thought.

Abhijeet walked over to her and moved the magazine away from her.

Abhi: Tarika what's wrong you look upset.

Tarika snapping out of her thoughts: Huuh? Oh nothing.

Abhijeet looked at her and he was sure that something was bothering her but he didn't pest her about it and Tarika was happy about that. Then he did something that was unexpected for both of them. He laid down and put his head on her lap. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. Abhijeet then realized what he had done.

Abhi (starting to get up): Tarika I'm sorry… I don't know why I…

Tarika (cutting him off): It's ok relax.

She pushed his head back down and put a hand on his head. He smiled and closed his eyes. So did she and they both dozed off to sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hope you guys liked it. This story will have lots of Dayuskaan but mostly it will have Abhirika scenes and how they get closer together and how he says I love you to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan woke up and looked out the tinted windows and saw that it was pretty dark outside. She grabbed Daya's hand gently and looked at the time on the wristwatch he was wearing. It read 11:00 pm

Muskaan: Oh wow we slept a long time.

Daya who woke up at her touch: Yea of course we were all tired from working so tired.

He said referring to the case they had just finished yesterday. They had been working on the case for 5 days and had gotten very little sleep.

Muskaan: Hmm at least we got a break for a week.

Daya: Yea and I'm spending all my time with you.

He lifted her chin and kissed her cheek.

Muskaan (pushing his hand away): Oh please!

Daya (smiling): What?

She gave him a look and he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

Daya: Muskaan?

Muskaan: Hmm?

Daya: We have to get Abhijeet and Tarika together. We both know they love each other but both are scared to express their feelings.

Muskaan: Yea…

He then hugged Muskaan again and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Abhirika:

Abhijeet woke up and realized he was still on Tarika's lap. He got up slowly trying not to disturb her.

He looked at her face and realized she looked so cute while she slept. He put a gentle hand on her face. He couldn't resist her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her but he couldn't. He was afraid to propose her because he was scared that she doesn't feel the same way and might reject him. Then along with her loving him their friendship would also be over. Tarika slowly stirred in her sleep and Abhijeet dropped his quickly. She opened her eyes and looked at him then she looked outside and saw that it was dark.

Tarika: Abhijeet?

Abhi (looking away from her face that he couldn't resist.): Hmm?

Tarika: What time is it?

Abhi (looking at his wrist watch): it's 11:10 pm.

Tarika: oh wow we slept a long time.

Abhi: Yea after all the work we did and barley got any sleep.

Tarika: hmm.

She yawned and stretched. Abhijeet looked at her. She looked like the curviest and prettiest thing ever.

She caught Abhi looking at her and she blushed and looked away.

Abhijeet smiled and scooched over to her. She put her head on his chest when his phone rang.

Abhi: Daya hai.

Abhi: Hello?

Daya: Haan boss, should we stop somewhere and have dinner?

Abhi: haan sure. Where though?

Daya: I see a hotel up front.

Abhi: Ok stop there we will meet you soon.

He hung up and turned to Tarika.

Tarika: What did he say?

Abhi: He said let's stop somewhere and eat.

Tarika: Ok.

They told the driver and he parked where they saw the other limo.

Everyone got out and stretched. Daya walked over to Abhijeet and Tarika walked over to Muskaan.

Muskaan: We are going to have so much fun.

Tarika (smiling): I know. We got a holiday after a very long time.

Muskaan (her eyes shining): I can't wait.

Daya: I can't believe Rahul's getting married.

Abhi: I know right.

Daya: It seems like just yesterday we were in college having fun and doing masti.

Abhi: tou to ab b masti karta hai.

Daya (mischeivously): tum b karlo Tarika k sath.

He looked at Abhijeet and winked.

Abhi: Abbey Daya ke baache!

He yelled and Daya ran. Abhijeet chased him like a little kid and Muskaan and Tarika looked at them in disbelief.

Muskaan and Tarika wacked their foreheads.

Muskaan: They are so old and still act like kids.

Tarika: Tell me about it.

After Abhi and Daya had stopped running and Abhijeet had punched him they went inside and ate their food. They came back said bye to each other and went back into the limos. This time Abhijeet and Daya were together and Tarika and Muskaan were together. They drove off once again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry guys I know this was a short update but I was busy but at least I updated. Tomorrow will be longer with Daya teasing Abhi and getting him to confess he loves Tarika and the same thing with Muskaan and Tarika.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Daya and Abhi:

Abhijeet and Daya were just chilling in the limo now because neither one of them was sleepy anymore.

Daya: Abhi?

Abhi: Hmm?

Daya: Do you love Tarika?

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking him straight in the eyes. Abhijeet knew that he wasn't teasing him this time. He averted his gaze.

Abhi (uncomfortable): Umm why are you asking?

Daya (mischievously): Because Muskaan told me Tarika does.

Abhi (hopefully): Really?

He looked at Daya and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Abhi (angrily): Daya! Stop Joking around! I love her but I'm scared of her rejection!

He accidently blurted out. Then he quickly put a hand on his mouth. Daya grinned from ear to ear. He had finally gotten Abhijeet to express his feelings about her.

Daya: Ha-ha I knew you loved her.

Abhi (sad): But how do I know she feels the same way?

Daya: Just tell her you love her.

Abhi: But what if she doesn't love me.

Daya: You have to tell her to figure it out.

Abhi (like a little kid.): BUT IM SCARED!

Daya (smiling): Why?

Abhi: What if she doesn't then my friendship with her is also going to the garbage.

Daya: It won't trust me.

He gave his best friend a reassuring smile. He smiled back and put his head in his hands. Daya went over and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a quick hug.

Daya: Good luck. By the way I want you to say it to her soon. Before Rahul's wedding.

Abhi: I can't…

Daya: you have to or I won't talk to you ever.

He pouted and turned away.

Abhi: Ok ok.

Daya: Good.

Musi and Taaru.

Muskaan and Tarika were also just sitting like the Duo unable to sleep.

Tarika: Muskaan?

Muskaan: Yea?

Tarika: I'm bored.

Muskaan (smiling): I don't think you get bored with Abhijeet Sir.

Tarika looked at her and blushed.

Muskaan (suddenly): Do you love him?

Tarika looked at her with wide eyes.

Tarika: Why you asking?

Muskaan: Just asking it looks like you do.

Tarika: Well umm…

Muskaan (smirking): You do don't you?

Tarika blushed and nodded.

Muskaan: Then why don't you tell him?

Tarika: But what if he doesn't?

Muskaan: you'll never find out if you don't tell him how you feel.

Tarika: But…

Muskaan: Tarika do you consider me your friend?

Tarika: Yea I consider you more than just a friend.

Muskaan: Then trust me and tell him. You will right?

Tarika looked at her and then nodded.

Muskaan: YAYYY!

She gave her a tight hug.

The next day they stopped for breakfast and after they switched Limos once again. So now Abhijeet and Tarika were together again and Dayuskaan were together. Before they went in Muskaan came over to Tarika and Daya went over to Abhijeet.

Daya to Abhi: Good luck!

Muskaan to Tarika: Good luck!

They both blushed and went into the limos.

Abhijeet and Tarika:

After 10 minutes of awkward silence both spoke up at the same time.

Tarika: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Tarika.

Tarika: Umm yea.

Abhi: Well I umm…

He stood up and walked over to Tarika and sat down very close to her.

He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

Abhi: Tarika I know I may not be the best guy in the world and that you could have a much better guy but I can't live without you. I love you Tarika.

He looked at her in the eyes and saw tears well up in her eyes.

Abhi: Tarika why are you crying? If you don't love me then I won't bother you. Don't cry.

Then she did something unexpected to him. She gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

Tarika (whispering): I love you too Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled and hugged her back. She moved back and looked away.

Abhi: Tarika?

He grabbed her face and turned it to face his.

She looked at him and then leaned over on his hard chest and closed her eyes. Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He always wanted to be close to her and now he could.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan in Daya's hug: Do you think they said it?

Daya: I hope so.

Muskaan: Hmm.

Daya looked at her and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back and he smiled.

Daya: We have to make another plan for them to get even closer.

Muskaan (smirking): I got an idea.

Two days later they reached Delhi at 11:00 pm.

They got out and looked at the five star hotel. Muskaan and Daya had found out they had expressed their feelings to each other.

Muskaan: Finally we're here.

Tarika: Yea.

They went inside and got the rooms. Muskaan and Daya were sharing one with two beds and Tarika had her own room and so did Abhijeet.

They went up to their floor and said bye before they split up into their own rooms.

Everyone got changed and Tarika and Abhijeet fell asleep. Dayuskaan however weren't quite asleep yet. Muskaan was combing her hair when Daya came up behind her and hugged her. He kissed her bare neck. She was only wearing a Tank top and Shorts. Daya was wearing a muscle tee and track pants. She turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. When they broke for air Daya carried Muskaan onto the bed and put her down. He crawled over her and burrowed his head in her neck and closed his eyes. Muskaan put a hand through his hair and also closed her eyes and they both fell into deep sleep.

Tarika was fast asleep when she heard someone's footsteps in her room. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't see anything but then all of a sudden in a corner of the room she saw bright green eyes shining back at her. A little scream escaped her lips and she got up and ran out of the room. She ran down the hallway when she bumped into a bare hard-built chest. She was about fall back when a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist. She looked up and saw Abhijeet staring down at her with worried eyes.

Abhi: Tarika what happened why did you scream.

Tarika's voice was hoarse: There there's someone in… in my room.

Abhi: Who?

An angry look came across his face as he looked towards her room.

Tarika: I don't know.

He let go of her and walked towards the room. Tarika grabbed his arm and he looked back.

Tarika: Don't leave me here.

Abhijeet walked back to her and hugged her.

Abhi: Come with me and show me where you saw the person.

She hesitated but then followed him. They walked into the room and Tarika showed Abhijeet where she saw the pair of eyes.

He went there while Tarika stood in the doorway. He didn't find any person but he saw a fake doll with glowing eyes. He smirked as he knew Daya and Muskaan had done this but he decided to take advantage of this. He turned and walked back to Tarika. She looked up at him.

Abhi: There's nothing there, but to be on the safe side you can stay in my room with me.

He smirked and Tarika looked in his eyes and saw mischievous glint in his eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. He brought his lips near hers and leaned close to her but she leaned back away from him. He pouted and made a sad face.

Abhi (whining like a kid): Tarikaaaa! I resisted you for soo long so don't stop me now or I will do something.

He leaned closer to her and she smiled and put her hand on his lips.

Tarika: Hmm it's not my fault you couldn't say you love me for a long time. So it's your fault.

Abhi (mischievous smirk): Accha?

He picked her up bridal style and she let out a small scream.

Tarika: Ah! Abhi what are you doing?

He smirked and carried her into his room. He walked in and closed the door with his foot.

Abhi: I told you I'll do something.

Tarika just wrapped her hands around his neck and burrowed her head in his bare chest.

Muskaan and Daya peeped their heads outside the door and smiled. They went back inside and hi-fived each other.

Muskaan: Yes!

Daya: your plan worked Musi.

They smiled.

Muskaan: When does it not?

Daya: Hmm I'll have to think about that.

Muskaan (whacking his arm): DAYAAA!

He just smiled and then pushed her towards the door. He put his arms on either side of her head and leaned close to her pressing her body against the door with his own. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands made their way to her waist and wrapped themselves around her. He lifted her over to the bed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

How was it guys?

I know it wasn't the best way to propose but I wanted booth couples to have lots of fun at the wedding.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Abhirika:

Her head was burrowed in his chest and he smiled. He walked towards the bed and when he was a foot away he put her down. He looked in her eyes and leaned close to her. He kissed her left cheek and she put a hand on his chest. Then he slowly kissed her right cheek and she blushed. She moved past Abhijeet towards the door. He grabbed her around the waist without even turning around and pulled her back. He brought her in front of him and wrapped both hands around her waist. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and moved down to her nose. He gently kissed it and moved down to her neck. She shivered at his touch and he buried his head in her neck while kissing it. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. He moved away and came close to her lips.

Tarika: Abhi…

Abhijeet leaned close to her and kissed her lips gently. She moved back and loosed her grip on his neck. He looked at her and smiled. She had a scared and uncomfortable expression on her face. He loved seeing her that way. He let go of her waist and walked close to her. She moved back and hit the edge of the bed and fell. She was now sitting on the bed and Abhi was coming closer to her. He leaned over her and gently pushed her down. He climbed over her and kissed her neck again. He wrapped his hand around her back and waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips again. He kissed her over and over again teasing her lips. She moved a bit but Abhijeet held her tightly and kissed her neck. He put his hand gently on her face and moved down barley touching her. He moved through her chest and down to her stomach. She was breathlessly looking at him. He looked at her sweet and innocent face. He smiled and she blushed and looked away.

He grabbed the blanket and covered them. He was still on top of her. He wrapped his hand around her waist again and kissed her neck. He buried his head in her neck and closed his eyes. Tarika looked at him. She was continuously looking at his face and he felt her stare and lifted his head and looked at her.

Abhi (whispering gently): What happened?

Tarika just nodded no and closed her eyes. Abhijeet moved towards her face and kissed her lips again. Tarika's eyes opened at once feeling his lips but this time she kissed him back with all her love. Abhijeet was surprised but kissed her too. They both played with each other's lips until they were both breathless and both dozed off into deep sleep with cute smiles on their faces.

Dayuskaan:

Daya carried Muskaan over to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her neck and moved down to her arm. She shivered and he moved back to her neck. He bit her lightly and she clutched his shirt tightly. He grabbed her tightly around the waist careful not to hurt her and spun over so now she was on top. He put his hand on her head and pulled her face close to his. He kissed her playing with her lips. Her straight shiny hair fell on his face covering them both. They both kissed each other and when they parted Muskaan was blushing and Daya was smiling. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped both hands around her and closed his eyes.

The next morning:

Tarika woke up and saw Abhijeet sprawled over her. She swiftly got out from under him and got out of bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was 5:00am. She decided to go back to her room before Daya and Muskaan got up. She looked at Abhijeet who was sleeping innocently with a cute smile on his face. She went over to her and leaned over and kissed his lips gently and was about to turn to go away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her. She fell back on the bed in surprise.

Tarika: Abhi… when did you get up?

Abhi: When you so sweetly got out of bed trying not to disturb me.

She smiled. He got up and hugged her from the back. They were both standing now. His hands were on her waist. She put her hands on top of his and then turned around and put her hands on his chest. Then she gently pushed him away and went towards the room.

Abhi: Tarika kahan ja ri hoi?

Tarika: My room.

Abhi (complaining like a kid): but why? Don't you like me?

Tarika: of course I like you… but I'm gonna go get fresh.

Abhi (smirking): oh ho!

She blushed and ran out of the room. He smiled and also went to go and get fresh.

Dayuskaan:

Daya woke up and realized Muskaan was over her with her head on his chest. He smiled looking at her face. She looked like an angel. He gently turned her over and she opened her eyes.

Daya: Good morning honey.

Muskaan (smiling sweetly): Good morning.

Daya: How are you doing?

Muskaan: Good.

He kissed her cheek and both got up.

Daya: Ok we'll both get fresh and then wake up Abhijeet and Tarika (He smirked and Muskaan laughed.) Then we'll go and meet Rahul and see if he needs any help.

Muskaan: Hmm k. So are you using the bathroom first or should I?

Daya: umm you go ahead I'm going to wake up Abhijeet and Tarika.

They smiled and he left the room.

He first went over to Abhijeet's room and knocked on the door. Abhijeet opened the door drying his hair.

Daya: Arrey wah! You're already ready?

He eyed his jeans, purple checkered shirt and white coat. Then he looked past him in the room.

Abhi (smirking): Tarika isn't here Daya.

Daya laughed and came in.

Abhi: where's Muskaan?

Daya: She's getting ready.

Abhi: Oh so you can use my bathroom and then we'll get some food.

Daya: ok I'll go get my clothes.

Just then he saw something shinnying on the ground. He went over and picked it up and saw that it was an earring. He smiled and went over to Abhijeet.

Daya (smirking): Give this to Tarika.

Abhijeet snatched it from his hand angrily and blushed. Daya laughed and walked out. He went and got his clothes and came back in the room. Abhijeet was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Daya (came close to him and whispered in his ear): Tarika ke bare mein sooch raho?

Abhi: Dayyaaa!

He laughed and ran into the bathroom.

Just then Muskaan and Tarika walked into his room. Both girls were looking stunning. Tarika was wearing tight jeans and a sparkly teal shirt. Muskaan was wearing a plum coloured top with a short loose skirt which was black.

Muskaan looked at Abhijeet and Tarika. Both were blushing. Muskaan whistled and Tarika glared at her.

Abhi (warning tone): Musskkkaaaann!

Muskaan (smiling): Sorry sir.

Daya walking in: Kyun meri girlfriend ko dant raho?

He walked over to her and put a hand around her shoulder.

Muskaan (whining): I'm hungry!

Abhi: ok let's go get some food and then I'll call up Rahul and tell him we're coming to meet him.

Everyone: Ok.

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give me lots of review and tell me if I should continue.

If you guys don't like it tell me and I will stop updating.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, First of all I'm very sorry for updating this late, I was out of town and wasn't able to access my laptop. So once again I'm sorry and another thing I might not be able to update after tomorrow again because I'm going out again on today and won't be back till Monday. SO SORRY GUYS.

Everyone walked downstairs and went outside and saw a car waiting for them. The limos had gone back and convertible was standing there with the hood down. The two girls squealed and jumped in the front seats. Tarika was in the driver's seat.

Tarika: I'm driving!

The boys sighed and got in the back.

Daya: Don't let her drive. I know her for a looongg time and ever since college she drives like a maniac whenever she is happy or upset.

Muskaan: and I've known her since we were 5 and I agree with Daya.

Abhi: Really?

Daya: Yup.

Tarika turned around and glared at him. He gave a sheepish smile.

Tarika: and you don't?

Muskaan (turning back and interrupting the angry pair.): Ok so which restaurant do you guys want to go to?

Daya: Doesn't matter…

Abhi: …whichever one comes in our way.

Tarika: Alright then.

She smirked and turned the car on. Muskaan looked at her.

Muskaan: Why are you smirking?

Tarika looked at her and smiled and Muskaan turned back to look at Abhijeet and Daya and they shrugged. Tarika put the car in Drive and hit her foot on the accelerator and sped off. Abhijeet, Daya and Muskaan went flying back in surprise. They automatically grabbed the nearest thing they could grab so they don't fall over again.

Daya (yelling): I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO LET HER DRIVE! WOWAHH!

Tarika (smiling): TOO LATE!

Abhi: Tarika slow down!

Tarika: Noo!

Muskaan (warning tone): Tarrriiikkkkaaa

Tarika made a face and slowed down a bit.

Tarika: Happy now you suspenseless people.

Abhi: Suspenseless?

Tarika: Yes, suspenseless.

Daya: Tarika we have enough suspense in our life already.

Tarika: Hmpf!

Everyone laughed at her childish behavior. She pouted.

They found a restaurant and stopped. They walked in and a waiter led them to their table.

They ordered their food and were waiting for the food to come.

Daya (instantly): I'm driving when we leave.

Abhi: uhh your not any better than Tarika at driving.

Tarika: Hey are you calling us bad drivers?

She pointed to Daya and herself.

Muskaan hiding a smile: No no who would dare to call you two bad drivers?

She snickered. Abhijeet started to laugh. Tarika and Daya glared at them and they quieted down. Then Tarika and Daya burst out laughing and the waiter brought their food. They ate and went outside. Daya quickly walked towards the driver seat but Abhijeet pushed him aside gently and ran towards the car. Daya pouted and Muskaan laughed. She got in the back and Daya saw her and also sat in the back. Tarika looked at them and smirked. She got in the front and with Abhijeet. Abhijeet drove off. Abhijeet then realized that Daya had the address and asked him for it but he got no response.

Abhi: Daya?

He looked at Tarika and both turned around to look at Daya. They saw Muskaan and Daya looking in each other's eyes, lost in their own world.

Tarika giggled and Abhijeet smirked and reached over and punched Daya and Tarika reached over and wacked Muskaan. They snapped out of their thoughts and blushed.

Daya: Whaa…

Abhi (smirking): Address?

Daya: Oh.

He reached in his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and held it out. Both Tarika and Abhijeet reached for it and their hands touched. Daya and Muskaan saw and smiled. Abhirika looked at each other and Tarika slowly moved her hand away. Abhijeet smirked and looked at the address. They reached Rahul's parents house and got out. They rang the doorbell and Rahul was there in an instant to greet them.

Rahul: Hi guys! It's been sooo long.

Abhi: Yea I know.

They gave each other hugs and then went inside. There they met his parents.

Tarika and Muskaan: Naamaste Auntie ji naamaste Uncle ji.

Parents: Naamaste beta.

Abhi and Daya: Naamaste Auntie ji naamaste Uncle ji.

Rahul's Mom: Naamaste beta. How are you all doing? It's been so long.

Daya: We're all fine. Thank you.

Muskaan walked over to him and glared at him.

Muskaan: How are you all doing?

Daya blushed because he realized he didn't ask how they were doing.

R's Dad: We are fine thanks for asking.

R's Mom: Have a seat. I'll get you guys something to drink.

Tarika: No no auntie ji we just came from a restaurant.

R's Mom: Oh are you sure?

Abhi: Yes, thanks.

Rahul: ok guys let's go.

Abhi: Where?

Rahul: Shopping.

Daya (groaning): What?

Rahul: Come on guys don't be like that. I need clothes to wear to my wedding and you guys are the only ones who have a good taste in clothes.

Muskaan and Tarika snorted.

Muskaan (whispering to Tarika): Yea right.

Tarika stiffed a giggle.

Their boyfriends glared at them.

Abhi: Ok fine, let's go.

They said bye to the parents and left.

Outside:

Tarika was walking beside Muskaan when she saw Rahul's bike.

Tarika: OOhh Rahul! Can I ride your bike!

Rahul: You wanna ride a bike?

Tarika nodded and Daya and Abhijeet gave her surprised looks. Muskaan just smiled.

Abhi: Tarika are you sure?

Tarika: yea, why? You think I can't ride a bike?

Daya and Abhi nodded yes.

Muskaan: Don't under estimate her.

Tarika: Just because I work in a Forensic Lab doesn't mean I can't be a sporty type person.

Tarika just nodded her head and walked towards the bike. Rahul gave her the key.

Rahul: Ok are you sure you can ride this?

Tarika: Yup.

Rahul: ok fine take this and go to FOREVER AND EVER Mall because we're not all gonna fit in the car anyways.

Tarika: ok.

Rahul: do you know where it is?

Tarika: yea I've been there before.

Rahul: ok see you there.

Tarika: ok. Hey hey wait. Let's have a challenge.

Her eyes had a mischeivious glint.

Rahul (smirking): You're on.

They shook hands.

Tarika: Muskaan come with me.

Muskaan: ok.

Abhi: So Girls vs. Boys huh?

Tarika smiled and grabbed the helmet and put it on. Muskaan got on behind her.

Daya: Ok who's going to race her?

Abhi: I'll do it.

He smirked and she smirked through her helmet.

Rahul got in the back and said Go.

Both sped off. Tarika dodged many cars and came in front of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet and Daya's mouths were hanging open. They had never seen any girl drive a bike so fast and good. Abhijeet also sped up and they both came side by side.

Tarika: So? You think I can ride a bike now?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded yes.

She smiled back and sped off leaving them in the dust.

They reached the Mall and both girls got off looking awesome and cool. The boys met them there. Tarika took off her helmet and both girls looked around.

A few feet away a couple of guys were staring at them with open mouths.

Guy 1: What girls man.

Guy 2: Hot!

Guy 3: They are smoking hot.

Abhijeet and Daya saw the boys staring at their girlfriends. They both walked over to Muskaan and Tarika and put hands around their waists. Then they glared at the guys who ran off.

Tarika and Muskaan smiled at their possessive boyfriends.

Tarika (whispering to Abhijeet): Jealous?

Abhi (looking at her): No why?

Tarika: Oh really?

He smiled and she smiled back.

Rahul looked at the two of them.

Rahul: am I missing something here?

Muskaan (smirking): Yea…

Daya: They finally told each other how they feel about each other.

Rahul: Finally!

He threw his hands up in the air and Muskaan and Daya started to laugh and Abhirika blushed.

Tarika: Anyways what do I get for winning?

Rahul: umm ask Abhijeet. He's the one who lost.

She turned to Abhi. He went close to her ear and whispered something. She turned crimson red and walked off. Abhijeet started to laugh.

Muskaan (smirking): What'd you say?

Abhijeet smirked and they all went inside after Tarika.

A/N: Ok guys I'm sorry for the late update. I will try and update after I get back again. So sorry for keep delaying it. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys for the late update.

Chapter 6:

They walked in the mall and saw Tarika inside looking at the huge mall. Abhijeet, Dayuskaan, and Tarika looked amazed and Rahul also did. Abhijeet snapped out of his amazement and looked at Rahul.

Abhi: Rahul why do you look so amazed? Haven't you ever been here?

Rahul (nodding no): Dude do you think I like shopping?

Muskaan: Wow biggest mall I have ever seen!

Tarika: Uh huh!

Daya: Wow it is really big and if you two haven't seen a mall this big then it must be reallllyyyy big.

Muskaan and Tarika looked at each other and squealed and ran further into the mall.

Abhi: Well there they go.

Daya: I guess we have to shop ourselves.

Rahul (sighing): alright let's go.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika go and saw the store they ran into.

Abhijeet, Daya, and Rahul went into store that had wedding clothes for men.

Tarika and Muskaan:

Tarika and Muskaan looked around at everything. They were amazed at the beautiful clothes the store had for a cheap price. All of a sudden Tarika felt something in her eye and it started to water. Muskaan saw and asked what happened.

Tarika: I don't know, I think there is something in my eye.

Muskaan: oh ok let's go to the bathroom and see.

Tarika: no no that's ok. I'll go, you stay here and look at more clothes I'll meet you back here.

Muskaan: Sure?

Tarika: Yea.

Muskaan: ok.

Tarika walked out of the store wiping her eye.

Abhijeet, Daya, and Rahul:

They had found a really good sherwani for Rahul to wear at the engagement but Abhijeet's mind kept wandering off to Tarika. Then he had an idea.

Abhi: Uh I'll be right back.

Daya: Where you going.

Abhi: To the bathroom.

Daya: ok we'll be in this store.

Abhi: ok

Then he walked out of the store. He took out his cell to call Tarika when he saw her walking out of the store. He quickly went and hid in an alley which had empty stores for sale. Tarika walked past him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the alley way and pushed her against a wall. She was about to yell when he put a hand on her mouth. Then he saw her eyes which were watery. She looked at his face and relaxed.

Abhi: Tarika? What happened?

Tarika (confused): What happened? (then realizing he meant her watering eyes.) oh umm nothing.

Abhi: What do you mean nothing?

Tarika was about to reply when she thought of teasing him since he always teased her.

Tarika: Abhijeet I have to tell you something…

Abhi moving closer to her: Bolo…

Tarika (uncomfortably): Umm… (thinking if she should say it.) Never mind.

Abhi: Oh really then why are your eyes watering?

Tarika: Oh there's just something in my eye.

Abhi: oh? Here let me see.

He moved his hand to her eye and looked at it. She was constantly staring at his eyes. He slowly and gently blew in her eye. She closed her eye slowly and then opened it again.

Abhi: Better?

Tarika: hmm.

She moved to leave when he pulled her back.

Abhi: Where you going?

Tarika: Back to Muskaan.

Abhi (whispering in her ear): I still have to give you your kiss for winning the race.

She bushed and he smiled.

Abhi: I didn't know you could ride so well.

Tarika: There's a lot you don't know about me.

Abhi (surprised): Oh accha?

Tarika moved again and he grabbed her again and pushed her tighter to the wall. He pressed himself closer to her.

Abhi: you still didn't take your present.

She blushed again and turned her head away from him. He moved his face close to hers.

Tarika: Abhijeet what are you doing? Someone will see us.

Abhi: So? Dekhne do. I don't care.

He turned her face towards his and moved closer his lips closer to hers when all of a sudden they heard Daya calling Abhi. Abhijeet quickly moved his face away and moved back.

Tarika (smirking): Accha? Dekhne do. I don't care? Now what happened?

Abhijeet blushed and went out. He went over to Daya.

Daya: Where were you?

Abhi: I was coming yaar, you worry too much about me and less about yourself.

Daya: Why wouldn't I. you're the only one I have.

Abhi (smiling): kyun Muskaan hai na.

He smirked and Daya blushed and they both walked back to the store. Tarika was standing nearby and she heard Abhijeet and smiled. Then she also went back to Muskaan.

Muskaan: Is your eye better?

Tarika: yea it's fine.

Muskaan: ok good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my bestfriend.

Tarika smiled but little did they know that the guys they saw at the parking lot were spying on them and were planning to turn their world upside down and also their boyfriend's lives.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short update. I was tired and this was all I could write since I just came back from a trip. I will write more tomorrow.

What do you think the guys will do?

How will the girls react?

How will their boyfriends react?

What will happen to them?

Will it be something everyone will regret?

Wait for the next chapter to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

A long chapter for you guys.

Chapter 7:

After 4 hours of shopping the boys came out of a different store with a couple bags in their hands. In another store the girls come out with a bunch of bags they could barely carry.

Taaru and Musi:

All of a sudden Tarika's cell rang. She groaned loudly and moved to the side and dropped all the bags in her hands. Muskaan smiled and also came over to Tarika. Tarika took out her phone and looked at the number. She picked up the phone.

Tarika: Hello?

Abhi: Tarika are you guys done shopping?

Tarika: Yea Abhijeet what about you guys?

Muskaan smiled at Abhijeet's name.

Abhi: Yea we are done. Where are you guys?

Tarika: We are near the food court.

Abhi: Ok stay there we will meet you there and we'll get something to eat. Daya's poor stomach is growling like always.

Daya made a childish face and Tarika laughed.

Tarika: Ok see you there.

She hung up and turned to Muskaan.

Muskaan: What happened?

Tarika: Oh they are done shopping and are coming to the food court because your boyfriend is hungry again.

Muskaan laughed and they picked up their stuff and went over to a table and sat down.

Abhijeet, Daya, and Rahul joined them and then Rahul told them he would go and pay for the food since they were their guests. Everyone insisted that they would pay put he wouldn't listen and went to go get some food.

Abhirika and Dayuskaan were just talking casually with each other when Tarika's phone rang.

She looked at the number. It was an unknown number. She picked it up.

Tarika: Hello?

Guy: Hello Darling.

Tarika (confused): What? Who's this?

Guy: Who I am doesn't matter but if you really want to know then I'm the guy you saw in the parking lot.

Tarika (angry): How did you get this number?

Guy: Oh ho tum tou gussa hogi but you look very beautiful when you're angry.

Tarika: What do you want?

Guy: You.

Tarika: What do you mean?

Guy: You're so beautiful and hot and my friend thinks that your friend is also very hot.

Tarika: So?

Guy: Soo… if you want your friend to be safe then do as I say or else we'll do something to her that you'll regret for the rest of your lives.

Tarika got up from the chair she was sitting on and had an angry look on her face. Abhijeet, Muskaan, and Daya looked at her with a confused face.

Abhi: Tarika who is it?

Tarika nodded no and walked away.

Abhijeet, Muskaan, and Daya watched her go and Abhijeet got up to go after her but Daya grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

Daya: Abhi wait if she wants to tell us then she will. It could be her personal problem.

Abhijeet nodded yes.

Rahul came back with food.

Rahul: Where did Tarika go?

Daya: we don't know she just got up and walked away.

Rahul: Huh?

Muskaan explained the whole thing to him.

Rahul: oh that's weird.

Everyone nodded.

Tarika:

Guy: so what do you say?

Tarika: alright what do you want me to do?

Guy: I'll tell you later and don't tell anyone if you know what's good for you and your friend.

Tarika: ok fine.

She hung up and looked so annoyed and angry but she was also scared. She went back to her friends thinking of what to tell her friends. She was gripping her cell so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Abhijeet saw her coming back and he got up.

Abhi: Tarika what happened?

Tarika: huh? Oh nothing?

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow and looked at her hands.

Abhi: uh I don't think it was nothing.

Tarika: Um it was my mom calling. She said that my Dad had an accident and he was in the hospital.

Abhi: Is he ok?

Tarika: Yea he's fine and she told me not to worry.

Abhi: OK, come sit.

She went over and sat beside Abhijeet.

Everyone ate but Tarika hardly ate anything.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and went back to the parking lot. Tarika looked around everywhere and then put her stuff in the back of the car and got back on the bike. Muskaan did the same and got on behind Tarika again.

Rahul: Ok guy's see you back at our house.

Tarika nodded and drove off.

Abhijeet was driving behind her. Tarika's mind wandered off while she was driving the bike that she almost got hit by a truck.

Muskaan: TARIKA!

Tarika snapped out of her thoughts and moved out of the way in an instant. Abhijeet looked so worried.

Abhi: Oh shit!

Tarika stopped the bike to the side and got off. She held her head and looked so worried. Abhijeet also came to the side and got out. He went over to Tarika.

Abhi: Tarika what happened?

Tarika: I don't know.

Abhijeet put a hand around her shoulder and she out her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Daya: Tarika are you ok? You don't look so well.

Tarika: yea I'm fine.

Daya: OK Muskaan and I will go on the bike. You go with Rahul and Abhi.

Tarika didn't argue and just nodded her head.

Abhijeet helped her to the car and got in the other side.

Daya drove off and Abhijeet followed him.

All the way home Abhijeet kept glancing at Tarika. She looked so upset. Abhijeet thought it was because of her Dad.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan wrapped her hands around Daya tightly and rested her head on his back. He smiled and put a hand over hers.

They got home and everyone got out and went inside.

Rahul's Mom: You're back?

Rahul: Yup.

Rahul's Mom: Ok, by the way you guys are going to stay here because the hotel is too far away from our house. We already brought your stuff here.

Everyone nodded and Rahul showed them their rooms.

Muskaan and Tarika were sharing one room and Daya and Abhijeet were sharing another.

Rahul's Mom (RM): Ok, you guys go and get fresh. Today is the engagement ceremony. It is at 7:00 pm and it is 4:00 right now. So get ready on time.

Tarika: Ok auntie. Do you need any help?

RM: Um if you could just go around and check if everything looks ok and could you grab flowers. They are on the roof.

Taaru and Musi: Ok.

Muskaan: I'll go check around and you just get the flowers and go and rest.

Tarika nodded and went to the roof. Abhijeet looked at her and then followed her.

Tarika got to the roof and looked around. She saw a pile of flowers in the corner and went over to grab them. Abhijeet walked up behind her. He was very close to her. She turned around and bumped into him and dropped all the flowers. She almost screamed. Her heart was beating fast. Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She bumped into him. She forgot all her worries while she was with him. He moved his face close to hers and whispered in her ear.

Abhi: I still didn't give you your gift for winning.

She blushed and he smirked. He gave her a seductive look which made her heart race faster. She pushed him away and bent over to pick up the flowers. She looked up at him and he made a hurt face. She smiled. He looked annoyed and walked away.

Tarika: Arrey Abhijeet! Come on!

She nodded her head and then smiled. She picked up the rest of the flowers. Abhijeet hiding watched her.

Abhi (thinking): At least now she'll be distracted with me instead of her Dad.

Then he went downstairs to his room. Tarika grabbed the last flower and went downstairs.

She put the flowers down and went to go look for Abhijeet. She saw Muskaan and Daya a little way away from her. Daya was hugging her from behind and her hands were on his. He was kissing her neck lightly. Tarika stiffed a giggle and walked away. She went looking for Abhijeet again and past Abhijeet and Daya's room and she saw him lying down on his bed with his eyes closed. He was wearing only a muscle shirt with jeans. He looked like he was about to get ready but then decided to wait.

She walked in and closed the door behind her and locked it. Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw Tarika. He got up in an instant.

Abhi: Tarika what are you doing here?

Tarika (serious face): I came for my gift.

Abhijeet walked closer to her.

Abhi: Ohh? You want it now?

Tarika just looked at him with a bored expression.

Abhi: You don't look like you want it…

Tarika (teasing tone): oh really?

Abhi (raising his eyebrow): are you teasing me?

Tarika (smiling): Oh no I wouldn't dare tease you.

Abhi: Oh really?

He walked closer to her and she moved back.

Abhi: Oh so if you want your present then why are you moving back.

He took another step forward and she took another step back. She still had a teasing smile on her face. He plunged for her but she ducked out of the way and he banged into the door. Tarika laughed until Abhijeet grabbed his head and sat down with a thud on the ground with his back leaning on the wall.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

She ran to him and kneeled down. She put a hand on his arm he had on his head.

Tarika: Abhijeet are you ok? I'm soo sorry.

Abhi looked up and smirked.

Abhi: Haha yea I'm fine.

Tarika made an angry face and turned around still on the ground. She wiped her eyes which had formed tears. Abhijeet saw her wiping her eyes and felt bad.

Abhi (sweetly): Tarika?

Tarika (angrily): What?

Abhi: I'm sorry baby. I didn't know you cared for me so much.

He got on his knees and crawled over to Tarika and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back. He pulled her away and looked at her. She looked at him and then hugged him again. Abhijeet was surprised but didn't say anything. Then she pulled away from him and got up. Abhijeet looked up at her with a confused expression. She looked down at him and smiled a little. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Now both of them were on their knees. Tarika tried to get up again but Abhijeet wrapped his hand around her waist tightly so she couldn't move. He pressed himself close to her tiny body. She fit perfectly with his body. She put her hand on his hard built arm.

Abhi: I'm sorry.

She looked in his eyes but said nothing.

She moved her face closer to his. He closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around her waist tightly and pulled her close as much as he could. Tarika slowly kissed his lips lightly and moved away. He opened his eyes and saw Tarika. Her face was red and she diverted her eyes away from his. He smiled and she got up and unlocked the door and opened it. Abhijeet got up and went over to door just as she was about to step out but he closed the door and she turned around to look at him. He was so close to her. Abhijeet looked at her and it was so hard for him to resist her that he pushed her against the door roughly with his body and kissed her neck. She put her hands on his shoulder to move him back but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the door and lightly bit her neck. Her eyes widened and her breath got ragged. He moved away and looked at her face which was surprised and scared. He moved his face close to hers and locked lips with hers. They broke apart for air and Abhijeet was surprised at what he had done. He hadn't intended to be so rough but he couldn't help it. She was just so irresistible and hot any guy would be happy to have her as their girlfriend. He was a very lucky guy and he wanted to keep her happy and treat her well. He moved back and looked at her. She looked at him with innocence on her face and she looked really uncomfortable.

Abhi: I'm I'm sorry Tarika, I… umm…

Tarika put a hand on his mouth to stop him from talking.

Tarika: It's ok Abhijeet.

He moved away from her and turned around. Tarika looked at her cell.

Tarika: Um Abhijeet we should get ready now. The guest will start coming soon and the engagement is also in an hour.

Abhi (turning around): Ok.

He watched her go and then felt guilty about making her feel that way.

A/N: Ok guys, here was my long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter they will have fun and masti and sing and Dance.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8:

Tarika went in her room and was picking out what to wear when Muskaan came running in blushing madly. Tarika took one look at her and started to laugh.

Muskaan: What?

Tarika: Soo did you have fun with Daya?

Muskaan: Huh whaa?

She made a confused expression and Tarika started to laugh loudly and grabbed her saree and went over to the bathroom.

Muskaan smiled and then picked out a saree to wear. She wanted to look good for Daya.

A couple minutes later Tarika came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful saree which was a dark teal blue and got darker at the bottom until it was dark blue. It had beautiful heavy silver embroidery border.

Muskaan looked at her amazed.

Muskaan: oh ho, omg Abhijeet sir is going to go nuts after he sees you.

Tarika blushed and Muskaan went to the bathroom to get changed. Tarika sat down and put her make up on. She wore beautiful earrings and a beautiful necklace. She let her hair loose and parted to one side. Muskaan came out wearing a black saree with the same silver embroidery. Muskaan also got ready and put her hair up in a loose bun.

Tarika (teasing): oh ho and Daya is going to go crazy after he see you.

They both laughed and hugged each other.

Daya and Abhi:

Abhijeet was in the bathroom getting ready when he heard someone outside. He came out and saw Daya smiling big and fell on the bed with a thump.

Abhi: Abbey eh? What happened?

Daya got up and looked at Abhijeet. He was looking fantastic. He was wearing a dark blue (coincidently the same color as Tarika.) velvet sherwani with silver flowers going up one side and on the cuffs.

Daya: Oh wow someone is looking handsome. Why did you choose to wear that one?

Abhi: I don't know cause it was at the top of my suitcase and easy to take out.

Daya laughed and took out his clothes and went to the bathroom. He came out while Abhijeet was putting his shoes on. He looked up and saw Daya in a Black sherwani with a silver design around the neck going down the middle and around the cuffs.

Abhi: NICE!

Daya: What?

Abhi: You're looking nice.

Daya: Haahaa thanks yaar.

Abhi: Waise why did you choose to wear that?

Daya: Because black is my favourite colour.

Abhi: hmm, alright let's go party and meet some cute girls.

Daya: ay hello you want me to tell Tarika?

He smirked and Abhijeet's eyes widened in horror.

Abhi: Heey I was just joking yaar.

Daya laughed and ran out of the room towards Tarika and Muskaan's room.

Abhi: Daaayyyyaaa!

He ran after him.

Abhi: Daya ruk ja.

Daya kept running but stopped when he almost bumped into someone. He looked up slowly and saw Muskaan's pretty eyes staring at him. His eyes stuck on her like glue. She was looking sooo beautiful that Daya couldn't keep his eyes off her. Abhijeet snickered, then they both heard a voice behind her.

Tarika: What happened guys? Why are you running?

Tarika came out from behind Muskaan. Abhijeet's jaw dropped open. Tarika looked at him and giggled. She walked over to him and closed his mouth.

Muskaan: OK guys, if you have stopped drooling over us, could we get going? We are getting late.

Daya and Abhijeet broke out of their train of thoughts and blushed. Both girls snickered.

Daya: Waise I was going to tell Tarika something… What was it?

He pretended to forget and looked at Abhijeet with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Then he started to laugh.

Daya: Oh yea I remember…

Abhi (warning tone): Daya…

Daya (continuing as if he never heard): Tarika you know what your boyfriend said to me?

Tarika (raising an eyebrow): what?

Daya: He said "alright let's go party and meet some cute girls"

He mimicked Abhijeet's voice. Tarika glared at Abhijeet angrily.

Abhi: Dayaa!

He went forward to punch him but he ran and hid behind Tarika.

Daya: What? Is it a crime to tell the truth?

Tarika: No Daya and good thing you told me.

Daya smirked and Abhijeet glared at him.

Abhi (pleading like a kid): Come on Tarika I was just joking!

Tarika: Oh really? Joking?

Abhi nodded like a kid in trouble. Tarika loved that babyish side of him but hid her smile.

Daya moved away from Tarika and grabbed Muskaan's hand and pulled her downstairs.

Daya: we'll meet you downstairs. Don't break anything.

He snickered.

Daya (while walking past Abhi whispers): Have fun trying to make it up to her.

Abhijeet who understood him glared at him and then Daya and Muskaan ran down the stairs.

Abhi: Tarika I was joking.

Tarika: Whatever.

She walked past him towards the stairs. Abhijeet automatically grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She twirled around and bumped into his hard built chest. He made a puppy face at her.

Abhi: I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Tarika looked angry. She pushed him away and went downstairs.

Abhijeet frowned and wondered what he had to do to make it up to her.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE MY COUSIN WAS OVER AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE AS WELL I'M DOING THIS AT NIGHT. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE REGULARLY FROM NOW ON AND TOM. THEY WILL DANCE HAVE FUN AND HAVE SOME ROMANCE. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Abhijeet watched Tarika go down the stairs angrily. Then he followed her.

Abhi: Tarika wait! I was just joking.

He came downstairs and saw Tarika standing with Daya and Muskaan. He went over to them and Tarika walked away and Daya snickered. Abhijeet glared at Daya and he immediately became quiet.

Abhi: If she doesn't start talking to me then I'm not talking to you cause this is all your fault.

Then he walked away. Daya and Muskaan smiled at the sight of Abhi's love for Tarika. Just then Rahul's dad made an announcement.

RD: Hello everybody, May I have your attention please?

Everyone turned to stare at him.

RD: please everyone gather around. The ring exchange is about to happen soon.

Everyone gathered around the couch. Then the soon-to-be-bride walked in.

The Duo's, Taaru, and Musi's mouth was hanging open when they saw who the bride was.

Abhi and Tarika: Dr. Nyla?

Then Dayuskaan and Abhi stared at Tarika wondering how she knew her and she wondered the same.

Muskaan: How did you know she is Dr. Nyla?

Tarika: We went to the same college. What about you guys?

Abhi: She was a Forensic Doctor in CID for a while.

Everyone looked surprised. They went and stood in front of her with their hands on their hips.

She looked up and saw Abhirika and Dayuskaan.

Nyla: OMG! You guys. What are you doing here?

Abhi: Rahul invited us.

Nyla: You know him?

Tarika and Muskaan nodded.

Nyla: oh my god.

Daya: Yea and thanks for inviting us!

Nyla: Sorry Daya, I didn't have any of your numbers or else I would have.

They all smiled and then suddenly she hugged Muskaan and Tarika.

Nyla: Waise Tarika what are you doing with them?

Tarika: I work in the Forensic lab now.

Nyla: oh Congrats!

Rahul: Ahem Ahem! Can we get going here?

They blushed and went over to the couch.

Nyla and Rahul exchanged rings and everyone clapped. Then all of a sudden they heard a sweet voice singing everyone turned to look and saw Tarika singing Dil Laga na and Daya was standing behind her.

Tarika was singing Hritik's part. Muskaan smiled because she knew she was singing about Abhi. Abhijeet was standing their shocked while Tarika sang and danced. Then she moved out the way and Daya sang Abhishek's part. Then Muskaan sang Aish's part and when Abhijeet broke out of his shock he went and sang Uday's part. He went close to Tarika but she moved away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He wrapped his hands around her and leaned close to her. Tarika automatically looked around but everyone was too busy having fun and dancing to notice.

Abhi: I'm Sorry.

Tarika pushed him away and went over to Muskaan and whispered something in her ear. Abhijeet watched her wondering what she was talking about. Then they both went over and grabbed Rahul and Nyla. Then the song Say Na started to play. Everyone was dancing around and having a blast. While dancing Abhijeet slipped through the crowd and disappeared. Tarika noticed him not there she looked around when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd unnoticed. She almost screamed when a hand came up and covered her mouth. She opened her eyes which were closed when she was about to scream and saw Abhijeet.

Abhi: I'm Sorry Tarika.

Tarika looked at him.

Tarika: Whatever.

He made a cute puppy face.

Abhi: Please forgive me.

He went on his knees and held his ears. Tarika looked at him for a while and then smiled. She also went on her knees and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back tightly.

Tarika pulled away and he unwillingly let her go. They both got up.

Tarika: know should we go before people start looking for us?

Abhi nodded and they went back to the crowd.

A couple minutes later a romantic song started to play.

All the guys smiled and went over to their girlfriends and wifes. Some that didn't have anyone yet went over and asked available girls. One guy came over to Muskaan and Abhijeet and Tarika watched them.

Guy: Will you dance with me?

Abhi (smiling and whispering to Tarika): Tarika look at Daya.

Daya was looking so mad and he stomped over to Muskaan.

Tarika smiled: That's called true love.

Abhi (frowning): Uh oh he looks really mad now. Shit whenever he gets mad I get worried (guess where I got that line from. ) I hope he doesn't do something to that poor guy.

Tarika: Go stop him.

Abhi: Ok don't go off with another guy.

Tarika: Hehehe.

He went over to Daya smiling.

Daya (angrily): Sorry pal she's taken.

Guy: Ok ok I didn't know.

He walked away as Abhi joined them.

Muskaan (teasingly): Who am I taken by?

Daya (shocked): what do you mean by who?

Abhijeet started to laugh.

Muskaan smiled and Daya pouted.

Daya: you're taken by me.

He grabbed her hand and walked away.

Tarika:

Tarika was waiting for Abhijeet when her cell phone rang.

Tarika: Hello?

Guy: Hey baby did you miss me?

Tarika: Who are you? Why don't you just leave me alone?

Guy: Cause you're too precious to lose.

Tarika: Shut up.

Guy: HEY! Don't tell me what to do or you know what happens to your friend.

He started laughing.

Tarika: ok ok I'm sorry.

Guy (smirking): Now that's like a good girl.

Guy: Waise I was happy you were in a fight with your boyfriend but now that you made up I'm angry and upset. YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOUR FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!

Tarika: What? Why?

Guy: Because darling I don't like anyone near you.

Tarika: But…

Guy: Do what I say or you'll see Abhijeet's laash.

Tarika's eyes widened and a tear slipped her eye.

Guy: Hey don't cry, although you look awfully pretty when you do.

Tarika wiped her eyes and looked around.

Guy: Don't look around you won't find me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I will try and update tom. And hopefully I have time to make it long.

Who do you think the guy is and why is he trying to separate Abhirika?

Will he be successful?

What do you think he wants from Tarika since he is blackmailing her?

Comment and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tarika hung up and looked upset. Abhijeet came back and looked at her upset.

Abhi: What's wrong?

Tarika nodding no: Nothing.

Abhi: Sure?

Tarika nodded yes.

Abhi: Then shall we dance?

Tarika: Umm?

Abhi: Ok I'm not going to listen to anymore of your excuses so shut up and come with me.

Tarika smiled wryly and followed him to the middle of the crowd and he wrapped his hand around her waist and grabbed her hand with his free hand and pulled her so close that there was no space between them. They started to dance and Tarika was lost in Abhijeet's eyes that she forgot about everything the guy said and was starting to have fun.

She saw Daya and Muskaan dancing behind Abhijeet and smiled.

Abhi: What happened why are you smiling?

Tarika: Look behind you.

Abhijeet turned his head and saw Daya and Muskaan's faces inches apart.

He snickered and turned back to Tarika.

Abhi: Tarika you should be more like that. Open.

He smirked and Tarika whacked his shoulder.

Abhi (pretending to be hurt.): Oww!

Tarika laughed. Abhijeet watched her. She looked really beautiful. Abhijeet leaned close to her and she looked at him and then covered his mouth leaning back. He took it off and placed his hand back on her waist. He went close to her again and she looked around. Abhijeet smirked and moved his face close to hers when her phone beeped. She looked at it over Abhijeet's shoulder. It was a message from the guy.

It said: I SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE….

Abhijeet turned his head to read the message but Tarika quickly clicked the off button and moved back.

Abhi: Who was it Tarika?

Tarika: huh? Oh no one.

Abhi: I'm pretty sure it wasn't no one.

Tarika: No it was just my friend.

Abhi: Ok (He said not believing her. He was sure something was bothering her and a=it wasn't just her dad.)

Tarika: Excuse me.

She moved away from Abhijeet.

Abhi: Where are you going?

Tarika: To the bathroom.

Abhi: Okaayy hurry back.

She smiled and slipped away. She went to the bathroom and leaned against the door. She gripped her cell tightly. A part of her wanted to tell Abhijeet, Muskaan, and Daya, but another part of her didn't want to put her best friend and boyfriend's life in danger. She was so upset and didn't know what to do. Her eyes started to water and soon she was crying. She cried freely and a couple minutes later she hears a knock at the door. She wipes her eyes and was feeling much better. She opened the door and saw Muskaan looking worried.

Musi: Tarika? What's wrong? You seem upset?

Tarika: No it's nothing I just wasn't feeling well.

Musi: Oh then go and take a rest.

She pulled Tarika out of the bathroom and pushed her towards their room.

Tarika stopped her.

Tarika: It's ok Muskaan I'm feeling better now.

Musi: You sure? You look kind of pale.

Tarika: Yea I'm fine.

Musi: Ok let's go then.

They both went downstairs and back to Abhijeet and Daya. Once they saw the girls they both became quiet.

After a couple hours everyone left except Nyla and her parents. Everyone was sitting and talking. Then Rahul's mom and Nyla's mom went over to help clean and the dad's went to Rahul's dad's room and Rahul and Nyla went for a walk.

Daya: Have fun!

He yelled to them. Rahul and Nyla blushed and Rahul threw a pillow at him which hit him in the face. Abhijeet started to laugh loudly.

Muskaan: SIR!

Abhi: Sorry…

Now it was Tarika's turn to laugh.

Abhi: And btw Muskaan don't call me sir. I've told you this already before too.

She smiled.

Muskaan: Sorry Dada. Better?

Abhi: Hmm. Anyways lets go to the room and talk since they are cleaning here.

Everyone goes into the room and Abhijeet was about to sit beside Tarika on the floor when her phone beeps. She looks at it.

It said: Don't let him sit with you.

She gets so mad and finally looses it. She gets up and throws her phone across the room and it hits the wall beside Daya and breaks and she runs out of the room.

Everyone was surprised at her actions. Muskaan gets up to go after her but Daya grabs her hand and nods no. Abhijeet is too stunned to do anything.

Daya: Musi I think she needs some time alone.

Abhi: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Daya: hmm I think your right.

Muskaan: Dada you tell her later on. You stay with her tonight and tell her. I'll stay here with Daya.

Abhi: Hmm ok.

Tarika:

Tarika went downstairs towards the bar area they had set up for the guests. She went and sat down. She was so upset and she looked up to see a man staring at her. He was the bartender.

Tarika: Give me a drink

Bartender (BT): A drink?

Tarika: YES!

Tarika had meant juice or water but he understood beer and gave her that. She looked at it and realized it was beer but drank it anyways. After she drank about 3 glasses she went back to the room.

Tarika: ABBHHIIIJEEEETT!

Abhi (startled.): Tarika?

Tarika: Come with mee noww! I need too talk to you.

Abhi: Tarika are you drunk?

He got up and so did Dayuskaan.

Tarika: Noo! Come with me!

He looked at Dayuskaan and they shrugged so he followed her out the door.

She led him into her room and closed the door and locked it.

Abhi (scared): Tarika why'd you lock the door?

Tarika: I felt like it.

Abhi: Tarika listen those calls and messages you've been getting.

Tarika (raising an eyebrow while swaying): Howww did yooouu know about those?

Abhi: Because it was us.

Tarika: But but… Why?

Abhi: Because we wanted to see if you actually love us and if you would tell us or not.

Tarika (pouring her heart out.): Abhijeeeeetttt you actually had to use that trick to see if I really love you?

Tears formed up in her eyes.

Abhi (feeling bad.) No no Tarika, that's not what we meant it was just a little joke.

Tarika: A little JOKE! YOU GUYS NEARLY DROVE ME CRAZY! What kind of a joke was that? And you made me break my phone.

Abhi: Sorry Tarika we didn't think it would have gone so far.

Tarika (softly): Abhijeeettt you you now how hard it is for me to to stayyyy away from you especially if you're the one you is calling me.

She took a few steps towards him. Tears spilled down her eyes. She wiped her eyes.

Tarika: butttt Thaatt'ss okkaayy I'll get my revenge.

Abhijeet looked scared and Tarika started to laugh.

Abhi: Tarika what's so funny?

Tarika: Your adorable expression.

She went over to him and squeezed his cheek. Abhijeet was surprised at her behavior. She walked closer to him and pressed herself close to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and relaxed a bit. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face close to hers. She gently kissed his lips. He moved back in surprise but then leaned close to her and kissed her lips again. She happily responded.

She pushed him backwards still kissing him and he reached the bed. He fell on the bed and Tarika got up over him. She pushed him back and he laid down. She reached over and kissed his lips again.

Abhi: Tarika… please stop.

Tarika (whining): Whyyy?

Abhi: because I don't want you to regret what you did afterwards.

He pushed her off and got up and faced the wall. Tarika pouted and went close to him. She slipped her hands through his arms and very sneakily unbuttoned his sherwani. She grabbed it and pulled it off.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika! What are you doing?

Tarika smiled. She held his sherwani tightly. He looked so dashing shirtless. His strong muscles showing.

Abhi: Tarika give it here.

He held out his hand and Tarika walked closer to his hand but she threw his shirt behind her and looked at him. Her head swayed and she almost fell over and Abhijeet quickly ran over and caught her. She grabbed him tightly and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He tried to move but Tarika didn't let him. She hugged him tightly and pulled him down. So now he was on top of her. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all liked it. I know it was a stupid way to end the blackmailing thing but I was running out of ideas and wanted to get it over with like most people wanted.**


	11. Chapter 11

Guys I'm sorry for the lame chapter that I wrote last time. It was a stupid way to end that blackmailing thing but I'm sort of having a writer's block but I'm going to continue anyways. Sorry if it's a bad chapter again.

Chapter 11:

The next morning: 5:30 am

Tarika woke up and saw Abhijeet over her shirtless, her head was pounding. First she freaked out and thought she had done something stupid and tried to get out from under Abhijeet and he woke up in the process. He looked at her and saw her worried face. He started to laugh.

Tarika (surprised): Why are you laughing?

Abhi: Why are you so worried?

Tarika: Did I… did you do… I umm?

Then she remembered what happened last night and blushed. Then she got mad at what they had done to her. Even if it was a joke it had hurt her a lot. She pushed Abhijeet off her roughly to the side and he laid down on his back still smiling.

Tarika getting up: STOP SMILING!

Abhi: Arrey why are you getting so mad?

He got up and sat on the bed. She turned around quickly which caused her head to spin and she nearly fell over when Abhijeet got up quickly and grabbed her around the waist. She pushed him away and turned around. Abhijeet went over to the table and got medicine for her head and water. He walked back to her and held it in front of her while standing behind her. She looked at it and then pushed his hand away gently.

Tarika: I don't want it.

Abhi: Eat it Tarika. You'll feel better.

Tarika: No and go away I don't want to talk to you.

Abhi: oh it sure didn't look like that yesterday.

He smirked and she turned around and pushed past him and grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He started to laugh.

Five Minutes later:

Abhijeet was lying on the bed again when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. It was Daya and Muskaan. He saw them and smiled.

Muskaan: Why are you so happy did Tarika forgive us?

Abhi: Nope.

Daya: Then why are you so happy?

Abhi: oh don't worry I'll take care of it.

Daya: Ok anyways we're going for a walk and btw where's your shirt.

Muskaan snickered.

Abhi: Tarika took it.

Daya: I thought she was mad at you.

Abhi: She is but she wasn't last night.

Muskaan: She was drunk.

Abhijeet nodded and Muskaan and Daya laughed and walked out of the room.

Outside Room:

Muskaan: I wonder what he's going to do.

Daya: Something stupid.

Muskaan laughed and Daya put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and they went outside.

In the room:

Abhijeet was waiting for Tarika to come out of the bathroom.

Tarika was in the bathroom. She came out and reached for the towel when she realized she left the towel in the room.

Tarika: SHIT! Uhh!

Tarika peeped her head out the bathroom door and saw Abhijeet sitting on the bed.

Tarika: Uhh stupid won't even leave me alone. ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet was startled and looked towards the bathroom door.

Abhi: What? Why are you yelling?

Tarika: Give me the towel.

Abhi (smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes.): And what if I say no?

Tarika: Oh shut up and give it to me.

She held out her hand and Abhijeet looked at it.

Abhi: Na you can get it yourself and by the way I would love to see you all wet.

Tarika: Uhhh!

She slammed the door and Abhijeet started to laugh.

A minute later Tarika came out wearing denim shorts and Muskaan's bikini top she had left in the bathroom for today. She was still wet. Abhijeet looked up and saw Tarika. His eyes were wide and he got off the bed slowly. She walked towards him and he looked at her. She walked past him and grabbed her towel. She was about to go back to the bathroom when Abhijeet grabbed her towel and pulled her back.

She hit his hard built chest with her wet back. He grabbed her hands and she dropped the towel. She moved forward but he twisted her hands around her back gently and pulled her back. He held both her hands with one hand and put one on her neck.

Tarika: Abhijeet let go of me.

Abhi: Why?

Tarika: Because I said so.

Abhi: Well that was a very bad excuse.

Tarika: Abhijeet…

Abhi: Shh! Give me a good excuse then I'll leave you.

He turned her around and still holding her hands behind her back. He leaned close to her and she moved her head back and he kept coming closer.

Tarika: Abhijeet I left the shower on let go.

Abhi: Don't lie.

Tarika: I'm not look.

Abhi: I can't see from here.

Tarika: Uhh then go look.

Abhi: aha very smart. You want me to go look so I can let go of you but I'm not stupid.

He pulled her towards the bathroom and she rolled her eyes. He looked in the bathroom and surely the shower was still on. Then he got an idea and he smirked. He closed the bathroom door and quietly pulled her towards the shower and turned around so she was facing him and her back was towards the shower. He let go of her hands and walked towards her and she moved back and walked right under the shower. She quickly moved front and bumped into Abhijeet who pushed her back gently and walked under the shower with her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close and she put his hands on his chest. Abhijeet moved his face close to hers and their foreheads were touching.

Abhi: We're sorry baby.

Tarika: Oh well at least it's over now BUT…

Abhi: BUT?

Tarika: but you OWE ME A NEW PHONE!

Abhijeet smiled.

Abhi: I accept.

Tarika: Then I forgive you.

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

They were still standing under the shower and the water was turning cold.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan and Daya went outside to a park which was dead quiet since it was only 5:30 and no one was awake since it was Sunday. Daya wrapped his giant hand around Muskaan's hand which was now barely showing. She put her other hand on his arm and held tightly. They walked through the park silently when all of a sudden Muskaan spoke up.

Muskaan: Hey Daya do you think Tarika will forgive us.

Daya: Of course she will. How long can she be mad at her boyfriend, best friend, and brother.

Muskaan smiled.

Daya: By the way I think we should by her a new phone.

Muskaan: Hmm I think your right.

Daya: You think I'm right? I am right.

Muskaan: I know.

Daya: Then give me a reward for being right.

Muskaan (pretending to think all though she knew what he wanted.): Hmm? What should I give you?

Daya: Hmm a kiss will work.

Muskaan: Oh really?

Daya: mhm yup.

He moved close to her and face and she leaned up and was about to kiss him but instead slapped him really lightly.

Daya: Heyyyy!

Muskaan started to laugh and ran away.

Daya: Hey come back here.

He chased after her and grabbed her hand and she twirled around and hit his chest. He moved her hair away and kissed her cheek and then kissed her other cheek and then kissed her lips gently. She wrapped her hands around his neck and held him tightly. They pulled away breathless.

Abhirika:

Abhijeet let go of her and they were both shivering since the water was completely cold now. Tarika turned the water off and walked past him. She went to the room and grabbed the towel on the floor. She wiped herself and Abhijeet came up behind her and hugged her making her all wet again.

Tarika: Aww Abhijeet you got me wet again.

Abhi (jokingly): Really?

Tarika twisting around to face him: uh huh.

Abhi: Sorry but don't deny it you like it when I'm near you.

Tarika (mischievous glint in her eyes): How do you know?

Abhi: You said so last night.

Tarika blushed to her hardest and moved her head down. Abhijeet lifted her head up and kissed her lips gently.

Abhi: I love you Tarika.

Tarika: Really I never knew.

Abhi: Tarika I'm trying to be romantic here.

Tarika: Oh really? Well you suck.

She started to laugh and walked away.

Abhi (whining like a kid): TAARRRIKKA!

She giggled and he went by her again and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Tarika: Abhijeet let go and go change your clothes or your gonna get sick.

Abhi: I don't care. Tum ho na… meri doctor.

She smiled and pushed him away. She went to the bathroom to change her wet clothes and Abhijeet went to his room smiling.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't a good chapter. Sorry about that but please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for reviewing and saying that my chapters were good although I still think they aren't, but your sweet reviews made me want to update.

Chapter 12:

Dayuskaan:

Daya and Muskaan looked at each other with their foreheads touching and they were breathless. Muskaan pulled away and they walked out of the park. By now it was 6:30.

Daya: Should we go see if the phone store is open. I think it might be.

Musi: yea then she has to forgive us.

Daya laughed and they walked out of the park hand in hand. They walked all the way to the phone store which wasn't very far teasing and flirting with each other. They walked in the store and went over to man at the desk.

Daya: Uh hi.

Man: Hello what can I do for you?

Daya: Could you show us some phones?

Man: Sure what type would you like to see?

Daya looked at Muskaan and she spoke up.

Musi: Umm could you show us some Blackberry phones.

Daya (whispering to Musi while the guy took out some blackberries.): Why blackberry?

Musi: Because Tarika's old phone was a Blackberry.

Daya: Oh ok.

They finally chose a phone which was the same one as Tarika's old phone but a newer model.

Daya: Ok let's go.

They walked out of the store and walked home.

Musi: Daya what time is it?

Daya: it's… 7:00 why?

Musi: Because we have to get ready since the wedding is at 10:00 and we have to be at Nyla's house on time.

Daya: Hmm. Oh yea.

Muskaan but Tarika's phone in her pocket and they went back home. On the way Muskaan saw ice-cream and she squealed since Tarika and herself loved ice cream.

Musi: DAAYYYYAAAA! Ice CREAM!

Daya: Musi you want ice cream in the morning and before breakfast?

Musi (puppy eyes.): Dayyaaaa pwease?

Daya: Ok fine come on.

Musi: Yayyy!

She kissed his cheek and dragged him over to the ice cream cart.

Musi: 2 Vanilla Chocolate cookies.

She grabbed the ice cream and Daya paid and they left the place.

They walked down the road and Daya stole a glance at Muskaan who had ice cream on her lip near the top. He started to laugh Muskaan turned to stare at him.

Musi: What happened? Why are you laughing?

Daya: You have haha Ice cream on your face.

Musi frowning: Where?

Daya continuing laughing.

Musi: DAYYYYAAA!

Daya: ok ok here I'll get it.

He went close to her and moved the tissue paper close to her face and instead of wiping it he kissed her lips instead and also took the ice cream off.

Daya: Hogya.

Muskaan blushed.

Daya (teasing tone): Why are you blushing like a newly-wed wife? That's Nyla's job.

They both burst out laughing and finished their ice cream and went home.

Abhirika:

Abhijeet and Tarika got fresh and met at the stairs.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika from Head to toe. She was just wearing a tank top and shorts since they had to change after and this was just for breakfast. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

Abhi (thinking): She looks amazing in whatever she wears.

Tarika also got a look at him. He was wearing black tee with jeans.

They both went downstairs and met Dayuskaan in the doorway.

Tarika: Where did you guys go?

Daya: For a walk.

Musi: and we got you a present.

Tarika: Present?

Daya: Yup.

Tarika: What?

Muskaan took out the phone from her pocket and held it in her hand.

Tarika squealed and ran to both of them and hugged them at the same time.

Tarika: aww thank you so much!

Abhijeet smiled.

Abhi: Yea thank you know I don't have to buy her a phone and it's the first time I've seen Daya bring someone something.

Musi: Not just bring buy.

Abhi: Oh wow what a surprise.

Tarika looked at Daya and hugged him.

Tarika: Thankssss!

Daya (laughing): It's the least I can do for my sister.

Tarika giggled and Rahul walked into the scene.

Rahul: Guy's come on breakfast is ready.

Everyone walked over to the dining table and sat down.

RM: OK everyone eat up and then get ready because you two girls have to be a Nyla's house before hand.

Tarika and Muskaan nodded since they knew before hand but the boys didn't and they were a little bit upset.

Abhi: What?

Daya: Why?

Musi: because Nyla wants us to…

Tarika (continuing): help her get ready.

Daya (upset): oh.

Tarika smiled.

Everyone ate up and Muskaan and Tarika went to their rooms and grabbed the clothes they were going to wear and put them in a little bag and grabbed their phone and purse and came downstairs.

Everyone had left to do their own work and the only one there was Abhijeet who was going to drop them off since they needed the car afterwards.

Musi: Where's Daya?

Abhi: He's upstairs waiting for you.

He winked at Muskaan and she blushed and turned around and went back upstairs.

Tarika giggled.

Tarika: How cute are they?

Abhi: Very but what about me?

Tarika: Hmm not as cute as Daya.-

Abhi: Accha?

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close wrapping both hands around her waist.

Abhi: Am I still not cute?

Tarika: Yup.

Abhi: Oh really?

He moved his face close to hers and kissed her cheek.

Abhi: How bout now?

Tarika (surprised.): nope.

Abhi: Hmm.

He went close to her again this time was about to kiss her lips when she moved back and he leaned forward to reach her and she moved further back and he also moved closer.

Tarika: Abhijeet what are you doing someone will see.

Abhi: So?

Tarika: Abhijeet we're both gonna fall.

Abhi: No say that I'm cute or I'll let go.

He loosened his grip on her and she grabbed his arms tightly and closed her eyes.

Tarika: Ok you're very very cute.

Abhijeet smirked at his victory and then pulled her back up.

Abhi: Thank you.

Tarika: Just joking.

She smirked and was about to run away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back and kissed her lips. They pulled apart and they both started to laugh.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan went into the Duo's room and saw Daya sitting on the bed with his back to the door. Muskaan quietly closed the door and went over to Daya and kissed his cheek. He was surprised and turned his head to find Muskaan's face smiling at him. He smiled and pulled her towards him and she twirled around the bed and fell in his lap.

Daya: Hey.

Muskaan: Hey.

Both started to laugh and Muskaan started to get up but Daya pulled her back and she fell back on his lap this time one leg was on one side of him and the other was on the other side of his. He pulled her closer and held her waist and her feet were on the bed so if he let go of her she would fall. So to not fall she wrapped her legs around his back and put her hands around his neck. He bent over and kissed her lips gently and lightly. He got up and she was still wrapped around him and he was still kissing her.

Muskaan unwrapped herself and stood up. He pulled away and turned her around and moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her neck. She shivered and he moved his hands down feeling Muskaan's arms and entwined his hands with hers. She turned her head a bit to face his and he kissed her cheek. He pushed her towards the wall and pressed her to the wall leaving no gap between them and the wall.

Muskaan turned her head to face him and he kissed her cheek. He let go of her hand and wrapped his hand around her waist. She twisted around and faced him.

Daya: I'll miss you.

Muskaan laughed: Daya I'm only going for half the day then you'll see me again.

Daya smiling: Still.

She laughed sweetly.

Daya (thinking): oh god what a killer smile.

Muskaan looked at him still smiling and then slowly she moved her face close to his standing on her tippy toes and kissed his lips with full energy and passion and he replied with the same energy and passion. They pulled apart.

Musi: Now should we get going before Dada and Tarika suspect us?

Daya: I'm pretty sure they are doing the same think.

Muskaan and Daya laughed and they went downstairs. They saw Abhirika talking to Rahul.

They came down and joined them.

Abhi: alright should we get going it's already 8:30.

Tarika: Oh yea hurry up before Nyla yells mad at us.

Musi: And we don't want our Rahul's new and beautiful bride to be mad do we?

Rahul blushed and the girls went with Abhijeet while Daya stayed with Rahul.

Daya and Rahul: Bye!

Taaru, Musi, Abhi: Bye,

They went and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked it. I tried to add some good Dayuskaan scenes. Please R&R it gives me hopes that my story isn't that bad and it'll make me update faster. The next chapter will be some Duo moments.**


	13. Chapter 13

Here is Chapter 13. I read a comment which was an unknown review and that person said they were upset for the past few days and said that my story was making them feel better I was so happy and pleased that they liked my story so much which made me want to update so here I am btw I wasn't planning to update for a while since I was busy with packing for school but I had to for that person and for all my readers and commenter's. I hope you feel better soon and don't be upset I don't like it. I wrote a longer update for you guys.

Chapter 13:

Abhijeet dropped Tarika and Muskaan off and was about to leave when Tarika stopped him. Muskaan went ahead and Tarika turned to Abhijeet.

Tarika: Abhijeet wait.

Abhi: What happened?

Tarika went back in the car still standing outside. Her hand was on the seat to help her lean over.

Tarika: Now your money for buying me a new phone has been saved how are you going to make it up to me?

She winked at him and then shut the door and went inside.

Abhijeet was looking at her with an open mouth. He smiled and nodded then drove off.

Inside:

Tarika ran in and squealed.

Tarika: Yayyyy! Finally some girl time.

Musi: I know right not that I'm complaining being around boys all day.

Tarika: Haha same but I have it worse because all day I'm in the lab with Salunkhe and we barely get time to hang out because no off us have a fixed time with our jobs.

Musi: Yea… but now we are going to enjoy for a while.

Tarika: Yup.

Musi: Alright let's go find Nyla.

Tarika: Okay.

They took a few steps into the house when Nyla jumped up in front of them.

Nyla (smiling): Hey guys!

Tarika: hey!

Nyla: Let's go and have some girl time.

Musi: Yeaaa let's go.

Nyla: Oh by the way do you girls want anything to eat?

Tarika: Na we ate already.

Nyla: ok let's go.

Nyla pulled them away and on the way they met Nyla's mom but Nyla didn't stop so Tarika and Muskaan had to yell.

Musi and Taaru: Namaste Aunty Ji.

Nyla's Mom (laughing): Namaste beta. Arrey dirhe. Don't fall. Uff ye Nyla be na.

THE DUO:

Abhijeet parked the car and went inside.

He looked around, everyone was busy in their own work and he looked for Daya and Rahul. He didn't find them so he went to their room but they weren't there so he went to Rahul's room and saw Rahul laying on the bed and Daya sitting back in a bean bag chair.

Abhi: Arrey idiots, ready nahi hona hai kya?

Daya: NAHI

He picked up a pillow which was near him and threw it at Abhijeet who caught it.

Daya: Tum ho jao Tarika ko impress karna hai. Hai na?

Abhi (sarcastically): Ha ha very funny.

Rahul started to laugh which got him a pillow in the face.

Rahul (rubbing his face): ouch.

Abhi: oh c'mon I doubt that hurt.

Rahul: Oh yea?

He threw the pillow back at Abhijeet with full force but he ducked and it ended up hitting Rahul's mom who had just walked in. Rahul and Daya quickly got up from their spots.

Abhijeet looked sorry for ducking and bit his tongue.

Rahul: Sorry mom.

Daya snickered and Abhijeet glared at him and he immediately shut up.

RM (rubbing her face): It's ok by the way why did you have to throw it so hard? Are you trying to kill him?

Rahul (snickering): Mom wo itna jaldi aur easily marna wala nahi hai warna yeh CID mai nahi hota.

RM: hain woh to hai. He is a strong boy.

Abhijeet blushed and smiled.

RM: anyways I came to say tum tyaar ho jao we only have an hour left.

Rahul: WHAT! Only an hour?

Abhi: Yea, that's what I've been trying to tell you.

Daya: Oh wow well it's true what they say.

Abhi (sarcastically): What?

Daya: Time flies when you're having fun.

Abhi (had to agree with him there.): True.

RM: ok Boys (talking to Abhijeet and Daya.) you guys get him ready because he sucks at it and then get ready and meet me downstairs in half an hour.

Rahul: ok.

She left and Rahul started to laugh.

Rahul (laughing): haha boys? Who is she kidding it's almost time for both of you to get married. Actually you should be married now.

Abhi: Look who's talking.

Daya laughing: ok guys stop fighting and come on get ready.

Abhi and Rahul (sighing): FINE!

Rahul went to the bathroom and changed his clothed and came out wearing a Red Silk Sherwani with a white pajami. His top had a gold design on the front and a little at the cuff with White at the bottom.

Daya: Nice! You're actually good looking for a change.

Rahul: DAAYYYAAAA!

Daya started to laugh and Rahul ran over to him and tried to punch him but he ran away. Rahul chased him and trapped him in the corner of the room and was about to punch him when Abhijeet came in between them and pushed Rahul away from Daya.

Abhi (sighing): oohh c'mon guys when you two come together you act like 10 year olds. I'm the only responsible one here.

Daya: oh really?

He stuck his tongue out at Abhijeet and ran to their room.

Abhijeet nodded his head and followed him. As soon as they left Rahul burst out laughing.

The girl Duo and Nyla:

The girls were sitting in Nyla's room talking when Tarika turned the TV by accident and Fear Files was coming on. Muskaan and Tarika who are obsessed with this show glued their eyes to the screen even though they were very scared of it they enjoyed it and more than that watching it together.

Nyla: Hey guys come one help me get ready! We only have an hour left.

Tarika: Hang on a second.

She waved her hand at Nyla's face.

Nyla: Uhhhhggg!

Musi: OK you go and change your clothes until then.

Nyla went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She came back when the break came.

Muskaan and Tarika looked at Nyla. She was looking very beautiful even without wearing her make up. She was wearing a Red Lehenga with a heavy gold coloured design.

Tarika getting up: OMG you look amazing.

Nyla: Thanks.

Muskaan also getting up: Nice Rahul is going to die when he see's you.

Nyla sarcastically: nooo he can't then who am I going to marry?

The three girls burst out laughing.

Then they led her to the table and made her sit. By now Fear Files was back on and they were watching and doing Nyla's Hair and Make up at the same time.

Nyla: Ouch Tarika! Don't poke my eye out.

Tarika: Oh sorry.

Muskaan was doing her hair and Tarika was doing her make up.

The three girls were getting scared while watching but continued anyways.

The Duo and Rahul:

Abhijeet walked into the room and found Daya hiding behind the bed.

Abhi: Abbey Daya get out of there I'm not going to do anything. Daya got out looking sheepishly around.

Abhijeet started to laugh at Daya's cute and funny expression.

Daya (confused): What?

Abhi: Nothing now get ready.

Daya: Ok ok.

Daya grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom a minute later he came out wearing a light grayish blue Sherwani with plum coloured lining and design all the way down the middle wear it opened with jeans.

Then Abhijeet went to the bathroom and came out wearing a gold Sherwani with a red design near the collar and faded red flower here and there all over the Sherwani. He was also wearing jeans. Both were wearing matching scarves.

They both went back to Rahul's room and he was already wearing his turban. Then they all went downstairs and met Rahul's family at the door with lots of guests. Then they made Rahul sit on a white horse and they all left for the bride's house.

The Girl Duo and Nyla:

They finished getting Nyla ready in the nick of time and then grabbed her duppata and put it on her in the saree type way. Then they grabbed their stuff and Muskaan went to the bathroom to get changed. She came out wearing a plum coloured lehenga with heavy gold design all over it. She had her duppata on like a saree type. Her blouse ended above her belly button.

Tarika went to the bathroom and came out wearing Green blouse with heavy gold embroidery and red coloured stones all over the blouse and she was wearing a green bottom mixed with red and gold embroidery all over that as well and she was wearing a red duppata the same way as Muskaan.

They went to the room and did their make up. They were all looking very beautiful.

Tarika: Muskaan do you think I'll have time to straighten my hair?

Musi: Yea we still have half an hour.

Tarika: K can you pass me the straightner?

Musi: Yea sure. Here let me help you.

Nyla and Muskaan helped straighten Tarika's hair and soon as they were done they heard noise outside. Tarika looked outside and saw the baraat and she smiled.

Tarika: Nyla your husband is here.

Nlya blushed and looked away.

Here Tarika and Muskaan were waiting to see The duo and there Abhijeet and Daya were desperately waiting to see their beautiful girlfriends.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay guys I was packing and getting ready for school which is going start in 3 weeks time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The Girl DUO:

The girls gave Nyla the final touches and gave themselves final touches. Tarika had pinned up her hair from the front making a puff at the front. Muskaan had her hair down and loose.

The DUO:

Daya and Abhijeet were now standing at the front of Nyla's house ready to see Muskaan and Tarika.

They helped Rahul get off along with Nyla's Mama then they met Nyla's cousins and sisters at the door where they debated on how much money Rahul was going to give them. Final they were inside and were made to sit down.

Then Abhijeet, Daya, and Rahul spoke at the same time.

Abhi, Rahul, Daya: Where are the girls.

They looked at each other and started to laugh and then Nyla's mom comes with people carrying snacks and drinks.

NM: They'll come don't worry. Have some patients.

The guys blushed and smiled sheepishly.

After 10 minutes Tarika and Muskaan come downstairs looking like models. Everyone started at them in amazement especially Abhi and Daya. They got up from their spots and went over to their girlfriends and held out their hands and they happily accepted them forgetting that people were watching. They led them over to where everyone was sitting and everyone was smiling at them. Rahul quietly took a picture of both of them. Rahul's Dad purposely coughed and Muskaan and Tarika snapped out of their staring contest with Daya and Abhijeet and quickly moved their hands down which caused Abhijeet and Daya to snap out of their trance.

They all blushed and sat down. After a couple of minutes Nyla's mom comes back.

NM: Chalo sab log. Jai mala ka time hogya hai. Beta, (Talking to Tarika and Muskaan.) tum dono Nyla ko bula lo.

Tarika: Ji auntie.

Abhi (whispering in her ear.): Come quick.

She blushed and walked away. Abhijeet smirked and Daya came over to him.

Daya: What happened?

Abhi: Huh? Oh nothing.

Daya: Oh really Mr. Romantic?

Abhijeet blushed and walked away.

Daya smiled and followed him to where everyone was waiting.

The Girl DUO:

Muskaan and Tarika went upstairs and went into Nyla's room. They walked in and Nyla was fixing her nose ring.

Tarika: Come on Beauty Queen you look fine.

Nyla: Oh please come on. Beauty Queen Really?

Musi (laughing): ok your looking fine now let's go everyone is waiting for you.

Nyla: Ok ok let's go.

She got up and went downstairs with Tarika and Muskaan on either side of her and saw everyone waiting and looking at the stairs. Rahul saw Nyla coming down the stairs and his mouth opened to make a perfect O. Abhijeet and Daya saw Rahul and smirked and then Abhijeet leaned over and closed his mouth with his hand.

Rahul then looked at Abhijeet and Daya and blushed.

Nyla came down and Rahul held out his hand and Nyla grabbed it and he led her over to the area where they were to exchange Jai Mala's. They exchanged jai mala's and then it was time for the wedding.

They sat down and then Rahul's sister was suppose to tie the chuni's together but since he didn't have a sister Muskaan did it for him.

They did their rounds and then it was time for the bride to go. Nyla was crying real badly and so were her family members especially her mom and Dad. Seeing this tears started to roll down their eyes as well seeing they were also going have to leave their family too one day.

Abhijeet and Daya saw their girlfriends with tears in their eyes and they put arms around them.

Daya: Why are you crying?

Muskaan nodded no.

Daya (understanding why): Then stop cause you're not getting married yet.

Muskaan looked at Daya and looked even more upset.

Daya realized what he had just said and bit his tongue.

Daya: Muskaan I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way.

Musi: It's ok, I get it

She said that and then she moved away from Daya.

Daya: Muskaan! I …

But before he could finish she left and went and sat in the car in which they were leaving in.

Nyla and Rahul took the blessing's of everyone and they sat in the car and left. Slowly everyone left. Tarika was going to sit in the car where Muskaan was sitting but Daya put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was.

Daya (upset voice): Can I sit here?

Tarika nodded and went over to Abhijeet who held out his hand and she slipped it into his and he pulled her forward and they started towards the car.

Abhi: What happened?

Tarika: I don't know. Daya said he wanted to sit with Muskaan.

Abhi: Anyway lucky for me I get to sit with my Princess.

Tarika: haha very funny.

Abhi: I'm not joking by the way I missed you.

He wrapped his hand around her waist. Tarika looked around and then saw someone coming so she moved forward her chunni got stuck in his Sherwani's button and she came back and bumped into him.

Abhi: Hmm now that's better.

He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her neck.

Tarika: Abhijeet chorro na.

Abhijeet: Nahi.

She twisted around in his grip and faced him.

Tarika: Abhijeettt….

Abhi: What.

Tarika was about to reply when her eyes widened.

Abhi (worried): Kya hua?

Tarika: Abhijeet Khoon!

Abhijeet instantly let go of her and turned around. He was very serious when it came to work. Then he hears laughter and turns around and see's Tarika running away from him.

Abhijeet smiled and chased her into a forest that was near Nyla's house.

He kept running until he lost sight of her. Then he stopped and yelled out her name.

Abhi: TARIKA! Tarika where are you?

All of a sudden Tarika comes out from behind a tree and signals him to come close. She was looking like very seductive. Her slim and curvy figure, her smirk, the way she was signaling him with her finger.

He walked close to her and she moved back. She was about to turn around and run again when she felt something around her. She looked at it and it was Abhijeet's scarf. She looked up and saw Abhijeet smirking. He pulled the scarf and she came tumbling into his arms. He had wrapped his scarf around his hands so she couldn't pull it out of his grip.

Abhi: you know I could tie this around my back and then you wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Tarika (smirking): Oh really?

Abhi (seductive look in his eyes): Hmm.

Tarika then became quiet and met his gaze. He brought his lips forward and kissed hers. He had just met her lips when she move her head back playfully and smiled. Abhijeet again leaned over to kiss her and she did the same. Then he turned her around and pushed her against a tree and kissed her on lips again. This time she couldn't go anywhere since her head was touching the tree. He kissed her playfully wanting her to want more. This time she leaned towards him and kissed him. He let go of her and unwrapped his scarf from her. He started to walk away to go back to the car when Tarika grabbed his scarf that was dangling from his hand and pulled him back and he was jerked over to her where she put her arms on his shoulders and kissed him again. They both parted when they were breathless. Then they went back to the car and Abhijeet got in the driver's seat and Tarika sat beside him.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan was sitting in the driver seat waiting for Tarika when Daya came and sat down beside her.

Muskaan looked at him and smiled wryly.

Daya: Muskaan I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you very much.

Musi: I know it's ok.

Daya: Then shall we go?

Muskaan smiled and drove off. Throughout the whole way Daya watched Muskaan and then randomly he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He couldn't help it she was looking so pretty. Muskaan looked at him shocked. He smiled at her and kissed her lips quickly.

Daya: I love you Muskaan.

Musi: I love you too.

Then she turned her face back to the road smiling.

He touched her neck and she shivered. He then scooted over to her and kissed her neck. She shivered at his touch.

Musi: Daya what are you doing? Accident karwana hai kya?

Daya: Mere hota hui tume kuch nahi hoga.

Musi: I didn't say mujhe kuch hojayga.

Daya: Hmm accident hoga tou hum dono ko to kuch hoga na?

Musi: Daya chup karo tum. Kya baatein lay ker bathke.

Daya: Tum ne shuro kiya.

Musi: ok ok choro na.

Daya: Ok. Sorry baba.

They all reached home and got out. There Rahul's mom set up everything and made Nyla and Rahul come in. Once everyone was inside Nyla and Rahul went to their room and changed clothes and stayed together for the rest of the evening.

Tarika and Muskaan had gone to their room to get changed and so did Abhijeet and Daya.

Tarika and Muskaan came back out. Tarika was wearing black short shorts with a fancy purple layered tank top which came down in an angle from both sides making it longer in the middle. She was also wearing purple shoes with a black anklet.

Muskaan was wearing white short shorts with a black net shirt with a white tank top underneath. She was wearing black shoes with a white bracelet.

Daya and Abhijeet also came out. Abhijeet was wearing light blue faded jeans with a white shirt and black leather jacket.

Daya was wearing black jeans with a black shirt with silver designs on it.

They all came and sat down in the living room and Rahul's mom and dad came and some family members came and sat down with them.

A little kid comes up to them and asks: Uncle aap CID mein kam karte ho?

Abhi: haan kyu?

Little kid: Aap sab ko accha lagta hai?

Daya: Haan beta.

Little kid: Tou aap logo ke paas guns be hogi na?

Daya: Haan.

Little kid: Aap sath lake aye hain?

Daya was about to reply when Abhijeet squeezed his arm. Daya looked at him and understood what he meant. Abhijeet didn't want the kids to get any idea they had their guns in case they go into their room's and try and look for them and then play around with them.

Daya: Nahi hum tou shadi pe aye hai isliye.

Little kid: OK but jab mei bada ho jaunga tou mei b CID officer banugya.

Abhi (laughing): Theek hai.

Then he ran away.

R's Mom: Waise when are you going back.

Tarika: We have to go back the day after tomorrow.

Musi: Yea party ke baad.

R's Dad: So soon.

Abhi: Yea we can't be away from work for too long.

Family member: True.

Daya: Yea and we decided to go back by plane.

RD: Accha what time is the flight.

Musi: It's at 6:00 am so we have to be there 3 hours before so around 3:00 am.

RM: oh my you'll have to get up so early.

Tarika: Oh don't worry about it we are use to getting up at random times.

Abhi: Yea our schedules are never fixed. We get a phone call at 12:00 am and we have to go.

Everyone chatted for a while and then the member who didn't live with them left and Abhirika and Dayuskaan went into the girls room to chat and everyone went to rest.

A/N:

Guys, please comment I'm not encouraged only seeing 4-5 reviews. Please review and tell me if you like it or want me to stop. I'm only posting this because of you guys. I made a long update for you guys so please review. I will post smaller chapters if I don't get encouragement.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Once they got into the room Muskaan sat on the ground and Daya put his head in her lap and faced Tarika who was sitting opposite from him. Abhijeet was sitting behind her leaning against the wall and Tarika was sitting in between his legs. She was leaning against his chest.

Abhi: So guys tomorrow after the party pack your bags after you get changed at night and take out your clothes for the next day because we have to leave early.

Musi: ok, but what time is the party tom.

Tarika: I don't know but I think they were saying around 7:30 pm.

Daya: Yea that's what I heard.

Abhi: ok, so it's good we got a break from work.

Daya: Yea I was so tired. Theek se khanne ko b nahi milta tha.

Abhi: Daya you only think about eating.

Everyone laughed including Daya.

They talked for a couple hours until it was time for dinner.

Rahul's mom came in and told them dinner was ready.

Musi: ok we're coming auntie ji.

Daya: Great I'm starving.

Daya jumped up and ran out the door. Muskaan giggled and then ran after Daya.

Tarika smiled and got up and was about to go when Abhijeet grabbed her hand and pulled her causing her to lose her balance and step back which resulted in her tripping over Abhi's leg and falling in his lap. She had grabbed his hand tightly and closed her eyes, she was expecting to fall on the ground but opened them when she landed on something soft. She looked at Abhijeet who was hold her tightly with one hand around the waist and the other was clung by Tarika's left hand.

She let go of his hand and looked at him. He was just staring at her.

Tarika: What?

Abhi nodded no. He brought his hand and moved a piece of still straight hair away from her face and leaned close to her and kissed her lips. She pulled away from him and got up. He also got up and followed her out the door.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan ran after Daya but when she came outside no one was there. She slowly walked closer to the stairs when a hand came and grabbed her and pulled her into an empty room and pushed her against the wall.

She was about to scream when a big hand came and landed on her mouth. She looked up and saw Daya.

She relaxed a bit and Daya removed his hand.

Daya: Relax baby it's just me.

Musi (breathing heavily): You scared the hell out of me!

Daya: Sorry.

Musi: Mmh.

She looked up again and saw Daya staring at her.

Muskaan raised an eyebrow staring back at him.

He didn't say anything just moved his face close to hers and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and he kissed her other cheek. He moved his hand and put it behind her head. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. They parted and Daya grabbed her hand and went downstairs.

They all met downstairs along with Rahul and Nyla. They ate up and everyone went to sleep early since they had to help with the decoration for the party early in the morning and then there was also a party for the teens as Rahul's mom called them at night in a club.

Abhijeet was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep because of Daya's loud snoring and his annoying habit of talking very loudly in his sleep.

Abhijeet finally lost it and sat up and glared at a sleeping Daya. He got up and walked out of the room and went to the roof. He walked in and saw someone standing facing away from him. He was confused at why someone was here so late. He walked closer to the figure and recognized that it was Tarika.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched and flexed her body.

Abhi (softly): Tarika…

Tarika looked up and then brought her hand to her face and turned to face Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked at her seeing her face in the moonlight. He could see tears glimmering in her eyes.

Abhi (astonished): Tarika? Are you crying?

Tarika (faking a smile): No, What makes you say that?

Abhi: Tarika don't lie to me. What's wrong?

Tarika: Abhijeet it's nothing.

She turned around and faced away from him.

Abhi (turning her to face him): Tarika look… if something is wrong tell me.

Tarika looked at him and started crying more and hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet was surprised and scared as Tarika doesn't cry very often.

Abhi (worried voice): Tarikaa…

She moved away from him and wiped her eyes and walked past him.

Abhijeet turned around and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Abhi: Tarika please tell me what's wrong or else I won't be assured and this will bug me forever.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet in the eyes and saw concern and worry in his eyes.

She didn't want to worry him so she decided to tell him.

Tarika (speaking softly): Abhijeet it's nothing really it's just that my mom died on this day 10 years ago.

Abhi: but I thought you said that your mom told you that your dad had an accident when I asked you who had called when we played that prank on you in the mall.

Tarika: Yea I meant my step mom.

Tarika had said step with great difficulty and Abhijeet noticed this.

Abhi: St…step mom?

Tarika: yea.

Abhi (placing a hand on her back): are you close with your dad?

Tarika (roughly): No! I just hate him. Ever since he had gotten married to that witch he follows her around like a puppy. He even started to hate me and says that my mom died because of me but it was actually him who killed her.

Abhi: What do you mean?

Tarika: When I was small he used to hit my mom and me and come home late and drunk. Then 10 years ago when I turned 18 she made me move out since I was old enough to live by myself and she hung herself.

Tarika's voice cracked and she started to cry again.

Abhijeet was shocked as hell and he consoled Tarika and he remembered her own mother and how she died because of him. She looked up and saw tears in Abhijeet's eyes and she wiped them away.

Tarika: Abhijeet it's very late now I think we should go to sleep now.

She moved away and once again Abhijeet grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug with all his emotions and she hugged him back with the same feeling. Then both went back to their own beds.

**A/N: Please review and tell me how it was.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys I know yesterday's update was really sad but I wanted to add that in because I was thinking of making a sequel to this story well not really sequel but something related to step mom thing and there is something a bit different from all stories here and from all my stories in this chapter.

Chapter 16:

The next morning everyone was up early in the morning except Abhijeet and Tarika.

Everyone was surprised especially Daya and Muskaan because normally Tarika and Abhijeet were the first ones to get up.

Daya was trying to wake up Abhijeet and Muskaan was in her room trying to wake up Tarika.

The Duo:

Daya: Wake up Abhijeet.

Abhi (still laying down): Go away! Let me sleep.

Daya: Abhijeet! It's 6:00.

Abhi (putting a pillow over his head): No! I couldn't sleep all night cause of your snoring and sleep talking.

Daya blushed and Rahul started laughing who had just walked in.

Then Rahul's mom walked in.

RM: Let him sleep we are so many people we can handle everything.

Daya (talking to Abhijeet): Ok fine! Sleep! Make us do all the work.

Rahul started to laugh again.

Rahul: Daya you are such a lazy butt.

Daya (Lifting his eyebrow.): Oh yea?

Rahul (mockingly): Yeaaa…

He started to laugh again and Daya ran towards him and he ran away.

Rahul's mom nodded her head and walked out the door.

The Girl Duo:

Musi: Taaru please get up.

Tarika: Noooo! Please go away.

Musi: Tarika it's 6:00.

Tarika (sleepily): Whatever. I couldn't sleep last night. It was too hot.

Then Rahul's Dad walked in with Nyla tailing him.

RD: What's wrong?

Musi: Tarika isn't getting up.

RD: She must be tired from yesterday. We'll let her sleep.

Musi: Hmm ok.

They all walked out of the door and before they could take another step they see Rahul zoom past them with Daya tailing him like a mad buffalo. They all quickly take a step back and Muskaan slaps her forehead and puts a hand on her hip.

Nyla nods her head.

Musi: They are so old and still act like little kids.

Nyla: Uff! Ye dono kabhi nahi suderange.

Rahul's dad laughed.

Then they followed them down the stairs.

Musi (yelling after them.): Hey careful don't fall.

They reached the bottom and Daya caught up with Rahul and punched him.

Rahul: owwwww!

Daya: Haha yea you better say oww. Now do you think I'm still a lazy butt?

Daya grabbed his hand and pulled it behind his back.

Rahul: Na I was just joking.

Musi: Ok come on Daya let him go.

Daya looked at Muskaan and let go of Rahul.

Rahul's mom came up behind them and said: Come on boys, ab bohot masti karle breakfast is ready.

Everyone went to the table and ate their food.

Then Tarika comes downstairs putting a hand through her wet hair.

She came down and looked for Abhijeet.

Musi: Your up madam?

Tarika blushed.

Tarika: Umm does anyone know where Abhijeet is?

Daya, Rahul, and Musi: oh ho.

She blushed again.

Tarika (quickly): h…he has my phone.

Daya: ohh! He's still sleeping. Go and see if you can wake him up.

He winked at her and she blushed and ran away. Everyone started to laugh.

Abhirika:

Tarika walked into Abhijeet's room and saw that he was still sleeping.

She went over to him.

Tarika (whispering in his ear.): Abhijeet wake up.

Abhi: Hmm

He flipped over grabbing Tarika accidently and pulling her in towards him.

She tried to move but was stuck under him.

Tarika: Abhijeet… Abhijeet please get up.

Abhijeet didn't move and Tarika looked at him. Their faces were inches apart and she got an idea.

Tarika: ABHIJEET!

He still didn't budge so she leaned in and kissed his lips. He automatically opened his eyes and sat up pulling Tarika with him. He was shirtless due to last night's hot weather and was wearing track pants.

Abhi (smiling): Hmm Tarika where did you come from?

Tarika: I came to get my phone.

Abhi (smirking): Just to get your phone or something else…

Tarika blushed and got up. She was about to walk away when Abhijeet's voice stopped her.

Abhi: Phone to le jao.

She turned around and saw Abhijeet holding out her phone.

She went close to him and reached out to grab the phone. Instead Abhijeet grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He wrapped his hands around her waist so she couldn't move. He then lifted one hand and put in behind her head and neck and pushed it gently towards his mouth. He locked lips with her and then parted when both were breathless.

Abhi: hmm I would love to be woken like this every day.

Tarika (smirking): oh really?

Abhi: yea princess.

Tarika: What's with you calling me princess now a days.

Abhi: I don't know you look like a princess to me no matter what you're doing or what you're wearing.

Tarika: aww so sweet.

She put a hand on his cheek and squeezed it gently and then kissed his cheek.

Abhi: mmmhmm.

He closed his eyes and pretended to faint and Tarika laughed.

Over there Muskaan actually fainted.

Daya (yelling): MUSKAAN!

Abhijeet instantly let go of Tarika and Tarika's eyes widened. She ran out the door and Abhijeet was about to follow when Tarika stopped him.

Tarika (quickly): Where your shirt at least.

Abhijeet looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly grabbed his shirt and both ran out of the room while Abhijeet tried to put his shirt on.

Abhi: DAYA KYA HUA!

Daya (worried tone): I don't know she got up all of a sudden and suddenly fainted. Everyone looked at the unconscious Muskaan in Daya's arms.

Tarika: Ok bring her in the room.

Daya carried her to the guest room downstairs and put her on the bed.

Nyla: Ok you guys all go out for a bit.

Daya: But…

Abhi (putting a hand on his shoulder): Come on they'll see what's wrong. They are both doctors.

Everyone went out one by one except Nyla and Tarika.

Tarika and Nyla checked Muskaan and she slowly gained conscious.

Tarika (softly): Musi… how are you feeling now?

Musi: I'm ok just a little dizzy.

Nyla: Did you throw up by any chance this morning?

Musi: No but I felt like it and I was dizzy and had a headache but it stopped afterwards. Why?

Nyla and Tarika looked at each other seriously.

Musi: What happened? Is it serious?

Tarika and Nyla looked at Muskaan and then broke out into wide smiles.

Nyla: Congrats!

Musi (confused): Huh?

Tarika (excitedly): You're pregnant!

Musi: OMG really!?

Tarika: Yup.

Muskaan smiled big but then her face dropped.

Tarika: What's wrong aren't you happy?

Musi: I am I'm very happy but I don't know how Daya is going to react.

Tarika: Oh don't worry I'm sure he'll be so happy.

Musi: I hope so.

Nyla: Don't worry he will be and if he's not I'll make him happy.

The three girls laughed. Then they made Muskaan lye back down and made serious faces and went outside.

Daya (pouncing on Tarika and Nyla and getting hold of them): IS MUSKAAN OK?

Abhi (pulling Daya back): Daya relax.

Tarika: I don't know how to tell you this but…

Daya: But WHAT TARIKA!

Tarika and Nyla together: DAYA YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD!

Daya (shocked): WHAT!?

Abhi: Oh wow congrats yaar.

He hugged Daya and he smiled big.

Rahul: Congrats!

He shook hands with Daya.

Daya (Smiling): OMG! I'm so happy!

Tarika: You better be and you better take care of my best friend mister since you got her pregnant if you know what's good for you.

Abhi: Oh I bet he will.

Everyone laughed.

Daya: Can we see her.

Nyla: YUP!

Everyone walked in and saw Muskaan. Daya ran over and hugged Muskaan.

Daya: OMG! This is the best day of my life.

Muskaan smiled and hugged him back.

They moved back and everyone congratulated Muskaan.

Abhi: Congrats Muskaan.

Musi: Thanks Dada…By the way why is your shirt on backwards.

Abhi: Huh?

He looked down at his Shirt and realized it was backwards.

Abhi (blushing): Opps.

Everyone started to laugh and Abhijeet fixed it without taking it off.

Abhi (complaining like a kid): Well it was Daya's fault. He's the one who yelled and scared the hell out of me and Tarika.

Daya: Oohh I'm sorry were you two busy doing something?

Tarika blushed.

RM (laughing): ok ok Muskaan. You and Daya chat and we'll get ready for the party.

Muskaan nodded and everyone left except Daya.

Daya: Muskaan you made me the happiest person ever.

Musi: Really you are happy?

Daya: Yea of course I'm happy!

She hugged him again and he hugged her back with emotion.

Outside Tarika, Nyla, Rahul, his parents, a few family members, and some house workers were all busy with the decorations and food arrangements and everyone was working quickly since the party had gotten changed and was now earlier due to most relatives who had to go early and the teen's party at the night club. Now the party was from 5 to 7 pm. Abhijeet had went upstairs to get fresh and take a shower.

Tarika was busy standing on a ladder fixing some flowers when Abhijeet called her loudly scaring her.

Abhi: TAAARIIIKAA I STILL HAVE YOUR PHONE!

Tarika lost her balance and screamed but no one heard except Abhijeet who was standing under her. She tried to grab something but couldn't reach anything so she closed her eyes tightly but two strong hands caught her softly. She opened her eyes and saw Abhijeet's worried big brown eyes staring back at her.

Abhi: Tarika careful.

Tarika: I don't have to worry or be careful as long as you're with me.

She wrapped his hands around his neck.

Abhi: Oh this is nice!

Tarika: what?

Abhi: That you're being romantic for a change and not me.

Tarika smiled and was about to kiss his cheek when a loud dramatic cough interrupted them. Abhijeet turned around with Tarika still in his hand and saw Daya standing with Muskaan.

Abhijeet put Tarika down quickly and blushed.

Tarika: Muskaan what are you doing here go and rest. Shoo!

She went over to Muskaan and was pushing her back into the room when she spoke.

Musi: Nooo Tarika! I'm gonna get tired of resting.

Tarika: Ok fine then go sit on that couch.

She commanded and Muskaan obeyed like a small child getting punished by her mother.

Daya and Abhijeet giggled.

Tarika (annoyed): What are you two laughing at?

They immediately became quiet and Tarika smiled but no one noticed.

Tarika: Daya go and she is Muskaan needs anything and go over there after that and fix those flowers.

Daya (like a soldier): Yes mam.

Abhijeet snorted and Daya walked away laughing.

She glared at Abhijeet who shut up.

Tarika: Abhijeet go and see if the food is almost done.

She was about to walk off when Abhijeet called her.

Tarika: What?

Abhi: Your cell.

She snatched it and walked off.

Abhi: I wonder what happened to her. Ladies and there random mood swings.

Abhijeet smiled and went to do his own work.

A/N:

Ok guys how did you like that twist to the story. Btw this is all for that sequel. Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It was almost 4:30 and everyone was just finishing up with jobs they had been given. Tarika finished her work and went over to Muskaan and saw that she had dozed off.

Tarika: Musi… Musi wake up.

Musi: Huh!

Tarika: Come on let's go get ready.

Musi: Ok let's go.

They both got up and bumped into Abhijeet and Daya on the way.

Abhi: Everyone done everything?

Tarika and Daya: Yup.

Abhi: Ok let's go change then.

Everyone went upstairs and Muskaan and Tarika went into their room and Daya and Abhijeet went into their room.

Muskaan grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later. She was wearing a sleeveless green and white anarkali suit with a beautiful goldish silver flower starting at the very top on the right hand side going down to the left.

Tarika was wearing a purple coloured jacket style anarkali suit. There was a heavy silver border at the bottom and on the neck. The jacket part was net with silver bubbles on it. Her top was sleeveless but the jacket had net arms.

Muskaan's hair was pulled back from the top and curled at the bottom but it was left open.

Tarika's hair was straightened and done in a messy updo with hair hanging from the sides which were curled with a curler. So her hair was shiny and silky but loosely curled.

The Duo:

In the duo's room both were ready and were wearing ties with coats and matching pants. (Like in Gallantry Awards.) But in different shades of grey and black.

They meet at the stairs at 4:50 and walk downstairs together. Guest were just starting to walk in and the place looked amazing. It was dimly lit with candles and warm lights everywhere. It was just a beautiful scene and also very romantic it was even better since it was pouring rain outside.

Tarika (whispering to Abhi): It was soo hot yesterday and now it's magically pouring outside and it's so cold.

Abhi (back to Tarika): Hmmm Love is in the air.

Tarika: Ohhhh?

She gave Abhijeet a cute smile and he pretended to faint on her and her smile expanded and she pushed him and he ended up tripping and going head first into Daya's stomach. Daya grabbed him and pulled him up.

Daya (confused): What are you doing?

Abhi (rubbing his head): Dude your stomach is hard as a rock.

Tarika and Musi giggled standing beside each other.

Daya: anyways… what were you doing?

Abhi: Oh nothing… Your sister here pushed me. (He said pointed towards Tarika who made an innocent face like nothing happened. Daya looked at her face and looked back towards Abhi.)

Daya: Abhijeet don't blame your clumsiness on someone else. You can clearly tell that she did nothing.

Tarika stiffed a giggle along with Muskaan and Abhijeet glared at her. She settled down and walked away.

Abhijeet watched her go and frowned.

Abhi: ugghhh girls and their sweet faces.

He also left which left Muskaan and Daya laughing till their sides hurt.

Musi (still giggling): Hehe they are so cute.

Daya: I know sometimes it's so funny.

Musi: Hey don't be mean.

Daya: I'm not. Now let's go.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to where everyone else was.

They met Rahul and Nyla with a bunch of guests.

Rahul: Oh Daya, Muskaan come here.

They walked over to Nyla and Rahul and stood beside them.

Musi: Yup.

Rahul: Meet my police force team.

Daya: Oh hi!

Police officer (PO): Hello sir.

Daya: Hi how are you guys doing?

PO2: We are good.

Then a third one comes out from the crowd.

PO3: Hi Daya!

Daya looked at the guy and thought for a second and a smiled spread out over his face.

Muskaan looked at him confused.

PO3: pechana?

Daya: arrey haan Ashish! How can I forget you?

Ashish: and don't forget either.

Daya laughed. Then Ashish saw Muskaan.

Ashish: and who is this pretty lady.

Daya looking beside him: ohh this is my girlfriend CID Sub Inspector Muskaan.

Ashish: Oh nice to meet you.

He held out his hand and Muskaan shook it.

Musi (cheerfully): nice to meet you too!

Abhirika:

Tarika walked off and Abhijeet was following her secretly.

Tarika sees Abhijeet following her and she smirks. Then a couple of boys walk towards her.

Guy: Hey!

Tarika: Hey!

Guy: I haven't seen you here before…

Tarika: yea um me and friends came from Mumbai.

Guy: oh I see by the way I'm Uday and these are my friends Sam and Mayank.

Sam held out his hand and Tarika shook it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Abhijeet boiling with anger and clearly looked jealous. Tarika smiled.

Tarika: Tarika.

Mayank: Nice name.

Tarika: Thanks. By the way you guys are?

Uday: I'm Nyla's cousin and these are my friends.

Tarika: oh. I see. Would you excuse me for a moment?

Uday: Yup sure see you around.

Tarika smiled and walked away.

She passed Abhijeet who was looking mad. She looked at him, smiled and went upstairs.

Abhijeet thought this was the perfect time to get revenge and went upstairs after her. He followed her upstairs and saw her shadow going into her room. He quietly sneaked into the room and saw her leaning over something. He turned around and closed the door and locked it quietly with his super CID training skills and without her noticing. Then he went and hid behind the bed. Tarika got up and turned around. She looked at the door which was now locked. She was confused and was sure she had left the door open.

Tarika walked over to the door and opened the lock when somebody came up behind her and pushed her to the door with his body and put a hand around her mouth. She twisted around quickly as her body and the space she had (which was barely any) and looked at the person. Her eyes were widened and she quickly brought up her hand which was holding a knife. The guy backed off quickly and took a few steps back.

Guy: wow wow relax… it's just me.

Tarika: you scared me to death Abhijeet.

Abhi (smirking): Sorry I didn't mean to scare you that way.

Tarika (raising an eyebrow): oh really? Then what way did you plan to scare me?

Abhijeet smirked and took a step closer to her. He took a few more steps closer to her and then they were centimeters away. She lifted her foot to take another step back when Abhijeet grabbed her in a blink of an eye and pulled her close.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He had a tight grip on her and made sure that she couldn't get away. She brought up her hands and put them on his chest so she could push him away but he didn't let her. He also grabbed the knife that was in her hand with one hand and threw it behind him and then placed his hand back on her waist.

He looked her in the eyes and she stared back. He leaned forward and she twisted in his arms so her back was to him. He untied her jacket part and she flinches she moves forward and he held the jacket so it came off as she moved forward. She stopped suddenly and stayed in her spot.

Abhijeet threw her jacket aside and moved close to her again and he put his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her suits sleeve down and she flexed her body and then he gently kissed her neck lightly barely putting his lips on her bare neck which caused her to shiver. He moved his lips close to her ears and kissed it and whispered in her ear.

Abhi (whispering seductively): I love you Tarika.

Tarika blushed and turned around in his arms and hugged him.

Tarika (whispering in his ear): I love you too.

Abhijeet smiled to himself and let himself enjoy the moment and hugged her back.

Abhi (still hugging her): Waise Tarika?

Tarika (still in his hug): hmm?

Abhi (smirking): You know Nyla's friend Natasha?

Tarika raised her face to meet his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Tarika (suspicious tone): Yea?

Abhi (smiling): she looked pretty hot today don't you agree?

Tarika (shocked face): Huhhh… wha.. (Angrily) haan bohot.

She pushed him and he ended up stepping on the knife and he let out a small ouch.

Tarika (quickly): What happened?

Abhi: Nothing I stepped on the knife.

Tarika: Oh I'm so sorry Abhijeet.

She bent over to pick up the knife when Abhijeet moved back.

Abhi: Arrey kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika: Nothing I was just getting the knife. Tarika looked down again to pick it up when she saw blood on the floor. Then she looked at Abhijeet's foot which was slightly bleeding.

She came to touch it when Abhijeet moved back.

Tarika: arrey Abhijeet why do you keep moving I'm trying to look at your foot.

Abhi: na it's fine.

Tarika: ok let me see it then.

Abhi: No I won't let you touch my feet.

Tarika got up and looked at him.

Tarika: aww itna pyaar karte ho muj se?

Abhi: hmm.

She smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. Then she forcefully pushed him on the bed and bandaged up his foot and wore him his shoes.

They both went downstairs hand in hand.

A/N: Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews you have given me but this last chapter's reviews weren't that much please guys if you want to encourage me or want me to update faster than please review. BTW you guys are going to hate me for this chapter so sorry in advance and read at your own risk.

Chapter 18:

Abhijeet and Tarika walked down the stairs hand in hand and saw Muskaan and Daya talking to each other in a corner. They looked so sweet together and it seemed as I they talking very romantically since Daya had his face very close to her ear and Muskaan was smiling and slightly blushing.

Tarika: Hmm wonder what they are talking about.

Abhi (sarcastically and smirking): Wondering when their baby will come and when they can get another one.

He started to laugh and Tarika punched him.

Daya saw Tarika punching Abhijeet and both went over to them.

Daya: What you punching ma brother about?

Tarika: Your brother here is making fun of you two.

She pointed to both of them.

Musi: What'd you mean?

Abhijeet nudged Tarika gently telling her not to say anything but she ignored him and told them what he had said.

Muskaan and Daya blushed madly and then Daya's blushing face turned into a mad playful one and he lunged at Abhijeet and he ducked and ran away yelling.

Abhi (yelling like a kid): I was joking yaar! Come on.

Daya: Abhi… mein tume choru ga nahi.

Abhi: PLEASE maf kar de?

Daya: Nahi.

Abhi: Apne Bhai ko maragya tou tumare diyan kaun rakhga?

Tarika (smirking): Usse ki chinta math karna Daya, Muskaan hai na. chorna math use.

Abhi (wailing like a kid): TAAARRRIKKKKKKAAAA! Which side are you on?

Tarika: Of course your…

Abhijeet thought she would say yours but…

Tarika (smirking): Brother's.

Abhi (still running): Oh I'll get my revenge.

Tarika: oh you and your revenge.

Tarika stepped in front of him making him stop suddenly and causing Daya to bump into him hard which made Abhijeet bump into Tarika who almost fell back but Abhijeet caught her around the waist gently and pulled her up.

Musi (stepping up behind Tarika): Guys stop fooling around people are watching.

Daya: Who's fooling?

Musi: Oh come on.

They enjoyed the party and then slowly everyone left except some of the teens who stayed behind to go to the other party at the club and some of which left to change and meet them at the club.

Rahul, Nyla, Abhijeet, Daya, Muskaan, and Tarika met each other upstairs and they changed into more modern outfits and met outside The Duo's room.

Abhijeet was wearing light blue jeans which wear faded to almost white with a black tight shirt with white design all over it and a white coat to pull it off. Only he could pull of wearing something like that.

Tarika was wearing a black short dress which was strapless and was tight at the top and then loosened up at the bottom with ruffles going down in layers and between the tight and loose part there was a white bow. She was looking hot. Her hair was still loosely curled but it was open now and half was pulled up and all of it was brought to one side.

Daya was wearing black jeans with a black and white striped shirt with a black shirt which buttoned up but he left the buttons open and it was half sleeved. He was looking dashing.

Muskaan was wearing a purple dress which was tight near the top with purple flowers going down on the side to about the waist and then the dress became loose. It had a silky feel to it. She was looking very cute. Her hair was straightened from the top and curled at the bottom.

Rahul was wearing a casual shirt with jeans and Nyla was wearing a loose bright red dress.

Everyone got into their own cars and left. Nyla and Rahul were sitting in Rahul's car and Dayuskaan and Abhirika were in one.

Daya was in the driver's seat and Abhijeet was sitting beside him. Tarika and Muskaan were sitting in the back.

Everyone was following Rahul and Nyla since they knew where the club was. After following Rahul for a while he stopped and everyone else did too. They all got out and stretched and then walked into the club.

Everyone got in and enjoyed. Half an hour later Tarika got up from the couch to get another drink when she bumped into Uday again. She nearly fell when he caught her around the waist lightly and pulled her back up.

Uday: Sorry!

Tarika (smiling): Hey don't worry bout it.

Uday: How you doing?

Tarika: Great you?

Uday: I'm good.

Tarika: That's good.

Uday: k she you later. Enjoy the party.

Tarika: Yup you too.

Abhijeet who was watching this from the corner of his eye got extremely upset at this. He was barely talking to her anyways.

Tarika came back and sat down and then Daya suddenly spoke up noticing Abhijeet's face.

Daya: Musi wanna go dance.

Musi: But I…

Then she noticed Abhijeet's face and Daya's hint and agreed. They both walked off.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet's face which had not turned into a blank one.

Tarika: Abhijeet what's wrong? You are barely talking, by now you would have flirted with me and 10 other girls.

Abhijeet looked at her shocked.

Abhi: Tumare hote hoi why would I flirt with someone else?

Tarika: But you didn't even flirt with me.

He shrugged. Then he got up and walked over to the bar where they had all the drinks.

Tarika shrugged, sat back and drank her drink.

Uday and his friends:

Sam (smirking): I see you bumped into her again?

Uday: Hmm kya ladki hai yaar.

Mayank: hmm. Go ask her for a dance.

Ok when he said this they all don't know that she is dating Senior Inspector Abhijeet at the moment.

Uday: Should I?

Sam: Yup

He gave him a small push towards her and he stumbled over to her and almost fell onto her put she grabbed him by the shoulder and he put his hands on either side of her.

Tarika: Wow you ok?

Uday (sheepishly): yea sorry.

He then glared at Sam who gave him a hot smile who would make any girl die.

Tarika: It's fine.

Uday: Umm…

Tarika: Hmm?

Uday: Umm will you dance with me?

Tarika looked around and didn't see Abhijeet who had just abandoned her so she said yes.

Uday smiled and led her to the dance floor.

Just at that moment they started a romantic slow dance.

Tarika and Uday looked in each other's eyes and then Uday held his hand forward and she hesitantly grabbed it. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close a little.

Uday was staring in her eyes and she looked back a little worried.

Then Sam and Mayank came from behind and went to where she was sitting and saw her drink on the table. They quietly went over and unnoticed by anyone they put a drug in her drink and went away. Abhijeet came back and saw Tarika dancing with Uday and boiled up. He went over to where they were sitting before and grabbed Tarika's drink and chugged it down. Daya and Muskaan came and sat down and asked where Tarika was. He just pointed to her and Uday.

They both gave uneasy looks and then noticed Abhijeet swaying.

Daya: Abhi kya hua?

Abhi: I don't know sir ghoom rah hai.

Then he felt as if he was drunk. He got up angrily and went over to Tarika and Uday and pulled them apart and looked at them.

**A/N: OK I know this wasn't the best chapter but I hoped you guys liked it and please review but I bet a whole lot of you hate me right now because of the sudden Tarika and Uday track but I have a reason for everything and you'll figure it out in the next chapter. PS all my Abhirika fights have really romantic scenes after (hint hint.)**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long delay for the people reading this story I couldn't update since I was really busy and also trying to write 3 stories at once. But before you guys start reading let me warn you that this is the most emotional and sad chapter of this whole story so sorry about that and before anyone comments saying that this chapter was almost like my other story I wrote for DK birthday I know it is like that so sorry about that.

Chapter 19:

Abhijeet walked up to them and pulled them apart.

Abhi (swaying): TARIKA! Why are you dancing with Hiiimmm when YOUUU have such a ROMANTIC boyfriend?

He emphasized some words.

Uday (confused): Boyfriend?

Abhi (annoyed): oh c'mon don't act like you didn't know.

Tarika (concerned): Abhijeet relax.

She put a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it aside roughly.

Abhi: Look! (He took a few steps closer to Uday and looked him in the eyes.) Leave my girlfriend alone if you know what's good for you.

Tarika: Abhijeet…

Abhi (Roughly): SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK TO HIM!

Tarika looked at him with a hurtful expression which he ignored completely.

Uday (also annoyed and mad): Well it doesn't look like you love her much or just use her for your own benefit.

Abhijeet's eyes widened in shock and Tarika looked at Uday quickly her face clearly upset and shocked.

Abhi (yelling): WHAT! I'M GOI…

He took another step closer to him and lifted up his hand. Tarika quickly came in between them and stopped Abhijeet.

Tarika: ABHIJEET! Stop he just asked me and I'm the one who said yes.

Abhijeet looked at her angrily. Although his looks were making her uncomfortable and scared she held her ground.

The music was still playing around them loudly and only a few people had gathered around and the rest were either busy dancing or couldn't hear what was going on over the loud music or were too far to see in the dark.

Abhi: FINE! Go and dance with him. You clearly don't care about me. From now on you don't have to worry about me. I'll go my own way and you go your own way. Proposing you was the biggest mistake I made.

Daya and Muskaan had looks of disbelief on their faces and Daya was looking mad.

Tarika: Abhijeet look…

Abhi: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

He pushed her aside and looked at Uday.

Abhi: And you… tumhe tou main baad mein dekh lo ga.

He held up his finger to his face.

Uday: What are you going to do huh? Beat me up? I'd like to see you try.

Tarika pulled Uday back and stopped him.

Abhi: TUM EK CID OFFICER KO DAMKHI DE RE HO?!

Uady: CID officer?

Abhi: Haan!

Abhijeet's hands curled into fists and Daya and Rahul stepped in before he could do anything.

Daya (grabbing Abhijeet and pulling him back): Abhijeet what are you doing?

Abhi: Let go of me Daya!

Daya: Abhijeet chup ho jao. Let's go.

Abhi: No I'm not done my talk yet.

Muskaan: Dada please stop!

She had tears in her eyes as she could not stand to see her bestfriend and brother fighting.

Abhijeet looked in Muskaan's eyes and suddenly he felt bad but not bad enough to say sorry to everyone. Once again he gave a death stare to Uday and Tarika and shoved Daya aside and stormed outside. Nyla, Rahul, and Muskaan watched him go.

Daya: ABHIJEET!

He followed Abhijeet outside and saw him sitting in the car and driving off.

Inside tears slipped down Tarika's face. She tried to hide them but failed miserably and Nyla and Muskaan tried to console her along with Uday.

Uday: I'm sorry I didn't know you had a boyfriend.

Tarika: no Uday I'm sorry I should have told you before.

Uday: It's ok I'm...

Tarika: Uday please could you just leave us alone please go.

Uday looked upset but left with his friends.

Muskaan hugged Tarika and held her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Daya walked in a saw the scene in front of him, he was shocked since everyone knew that she was a strong girl and didn't cry in front of anyone. He instantly went over to Muskaan, Nyla, Rahul and Tarika and went on the other side of Tarika and put an arm around her and she looked up at Daya with tears in her eyes and hugged him. Muskaan consoled her.

Tarika (sniffling): Where's Abhijeet?

Daya: He left.

Tarika: What he can't even stand properly how is going to drive?

Daya: You're right we should go.

They all walked out and went to the other car.

Uday, Sam, and Mayank stood in the corner watching everything.

Sam: Crap! That drug was supposed to be for Tarika!

Uday: WHAT! You two idiots did all this?

Sam and Mayank nodded sheepishly looking at the floor.

Uday: Ugghhhhh! IDIOTS I always get busted because of you two. Now let's go home.

They left and went home.

Daya, Rahul, Muskaan, Nyla, and Tarika went and sat in the car and Daya raced home. When they got there they saw the car Abhijeet took parked in front of the house at a weird angle.

They quickly went inside and saw that it was all quiet. Rahul's mom and dad were fast asleep since it was 12:00 am and Abhijeet was no where to be seen. All of a sudden the lights turned off and back on. When Tarika looked around she saw that Dayuskaan and Rahlya weren't standing beside her anymore.

Tarika (scared): NYLA! MUSKAAN? DAYA! RAHUL?

She got no response and then realized that this was all a plan, but what the plan was for she didn't know. The lights turned off once again and she quickly ran out the door without anyone noticing her.

The lights flickered back on and everyone came out including Abhijeet, Uday, Sam, and Mayank.

Everyone: SURPRISE! Happy one week anniversary!

Abhi: HUH!? Where'd she go?

Daya: I don't know we left her right there.

He said pointing to where Tarika was standing a couple minutes before.

Musi: Maybe she got scared and left.

Tarika:

Tarika peeped through the window and smiled slightly and blushed.

Tarika: Oh ho so that was his plan.

She got tears in her eyes.

Abhi: I'll go see if she is outside.

Nyla: K.

Abhijeet headed towards the door and Tarika saw him coming. She quickly ran further away and hid. She leaned against a tree and rested her head on it and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel dizzy and very tired.

Abhijeet spotted her leaning up against a tree. He walked up to her and came around. Her eyes were still closed and he rested his hands on the tree above her head. He saw that her eyes were moist with tears and he felt really bad doing this to her but he wanted to surprise her, then leaned in and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open in shock. Moving as back as she could which wasn't much because of the tree.

Tarika: Tum?

Abhi (smirking): Haan why were you expecting someone else?

Tarika (annoyed): Haan! Why do you care you're the one who said that proposing me was a mistake.

A tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away.

Abhi (shocked at her behavior): I'm sorry Tarika I just wanted to surprise you it was just a joke.

Tarika (angry): Abhijeet who plays a joke like that huh?

More tears slipped down her face and she pushed him away from herself and turned around.

Abhijeet mentally kicked himself for hurting her so much, even though it was a joke for him it had hurt her a lot.

Abhi (softly): Tarika… look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please Tarika look at me.

Tarika turned around quickly: Just SHUT UP!

Abhijeet instantly became quiet and looked shocked. Then she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Tarika: DON"T EVER PLAY SUCH A LOW JOKE AGAIN!

Abhi: OK I'm sor…

Tarika (cutting him off): Shut up.

Abhijeet smiled to himself and held her tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks. She moved apart from him and started walking back to the house.

Abhi: Hey where are you going?

Tarika turning back: to enjoy the party.

Abhi: accha? Without me?

Tarika nodded and continued walking. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her back. She bumped into his hard built chest and looked at him.

Abhi: Tarika I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you but…

Tarika: but you did…

Abhi: Tarika I'm trying to say sorry here…

Tarika (smiling): Oh sorry.

Abhi: I'm sorry Tarika…

Tarika: Forget it your hopeless at apologizes but you are really good at acting.

Abhijeet smiled.

Abhi: I am a CID officer after all and I have to know all these things.

They both smiled and went back to enjoy the party. Near the end Abhijeet gave Tarika beautiful simple diamond necklace which she wore immediately.

Tarika: I love it Thank you so much Abhijeet.

She gave him a tight hug and then her face fell.

Abhi: What happened Tarika?

Tarika: I didn't get you anything.

Abhi: oh don't worry about it, you didn't know that I was going to do this.

Tarika looked at him and then her face lit up. Abhijeet looked at her confused.

Tarika: Awww your so sweet but do you really think that I would forget our one week anniversary and not buy you a present.

Nyla: I don't know could you?

Daya (smiling): NYLAAA! Quit ruining their moment.

Tarika: Hang on a sec.

She ran upstairs to her room and came back holding a small box. Abhijeet opened it and inside was an expensive diamond watch with the letter A engraved in the center of it.

Abhijeet hugged Tarika tightly. After a while everyone started to yawn and looked sleepy.

Daya (shouting over the crowd): OK GUYS I THINK ITS TIME TO WRAP UP THE PARTY!

Everyone once again congratulated Abhirika and left. The only people now left were Abhirika, Dayuskaan, Rahlya, and his mom and dad.

Rahul's Dad: I think you guys should go sleep now since you have a flight early in the morning and it's already oh WOW IT'S ALREADY 3:00 am. You guys better get some rest since you have to get up at 5:00 am again.

Daya: Aww man! Damn!

Everyone went to their rooms and went to bed.

A/N:

How did you guys like it? I will post the last chapter tom or maybe today if I have time although it'll be pretty short and you'll already know whats going to happen. PLEASE R&R.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

After 2 hours of sleep everyone got up again and got dressed, this time in relaxed and loose fitting clothes and came downstairs with their stuff.

Tarika was wearing a long sleeved shirt which came off her shoulders with a pair of shorts her hair was half pulled up and she was wearing the necklace Abhijeet had given her. Muskaan was wearing a hoodie with a pair of shorts and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Abhijeet was wearing a t shirt with a pair of jeans and the watch Tarika had given him and Daya was also wearing a t shirt and jeans.

They met Rahul and Nyla at the door along with their parents.

They hugged everyone and then Rahul went to drop them off.

Rahul was driving and Daya was sitting in the front with him since his legs barely fit in the back of a small car and Abhijeet was sitting in the back with both the girls. Tarika was sitting in the middle and Abhijeet and Muskaan were on either side of her. Once they got to the Airport everyone got out and hugged Rahul again.

Rahul: Bye guys, take care.

Abhi: You too yaar.

Then both the girls hugged Rahul at once.

Rahul (smiling): Wow.

Tarika and Musi: Bye Rahul! We'll miss you.

Rahul: I'll miss you two too. (To the DUO) You guys better take care of my sisters well.

He winked and they all laughed.

Daya: That we will.

Both Daya and Abhijeet grabbed their girlfriends around the waist.

Rahul smiled: OK guys you better get going or your gonna get late.

Tarika: hmm ok bye.

Rahul: Bye!

Once Rahul left they went inside and got their tickets and went over to the waiting area where there was no one as they had gotten their ticket for a very early flight and no one was even awake.

It was really cold in the Airport since they had the A/C on at full blast and it was morning.

Tarika who was sitting beside Abhijeet wrapped her hands around his arm and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and looked at her.

Abhi: Kya hua baby?

Tarika just nodded no.

Abhi: Are you cold?

Tarika nodded and he smiled.

Abhi (smirking): Don't worry I'll keep you warm.

Daya (coughing hysterically): Ahheeemm!

Muskaan started to laugh.

Abhijeet glared at Daya and Tarika blushed.

Daya: I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon.

Musi: I'm coming too.

Both started walking and Daya grabbed her around the waist.

Abhi (yelling after him): Don't be late or we'll leave without you.

Daya smirked and left.

Tarika turned to face Abhijeet and kissed his cheek.

Abhijeet faced her in surprise.

Tarika: I love you Abhijeet.

Abhi: I love you too.

He leaned close to her and was about to kiss her lips when the announcement for people going to Mumbai from Delhi disrupted them. They both smiled and got up.

Abhi: oh man yeh Daya aur Muskaan kahan rai gay?

Daya (coming up behind them): Right here boss!

Abhi: Ok let's go.

Tarika grabbed Muskaan's stuff and her own and went through the check in and everyone else followed her.

They got in and looked at their seat numbers. Coincidently Tarika and Abhijeet got a seat together and Daya and Muskaan had gotten the seats in front of them. They sat down and got settled in. They had a couple minutes before the plane took off so Daya and Muskaan turned around to face Tarika and Abhijeet and they all started talking casually.

Daya: Boss dekhna when we get back I bet ACP sir will bomb us with a case.

Abhi: Haan sahi ka.

Tarika: oh come on don't be kaam chors.

Daya and Abhi: HEYYY!

Abhi: What are you trying to say that we don't work?

Tarika: Arrey nahi baba! Mazak kar rahi hoon.

Muskaan snickered and Tarika stifled a laugh.

Daya and Abhi glared at them and they instantly became quiet causing them to smirk.

Flight Attended (FA) over speaker: Can I have your attention please? The flight is about to take off please fasten your seat belt and bring your seat to their upright positions. Enjoy your flight. Thank you for flying with Jet Airways.

Everyone checked their seatbelts and sat back.

The flight took off and Muskaan nuzzled up with Daya and held him closely.

He smiled and put his head on hers and closed his eyes.

In the back Tarika was sitting in her seat leaning against the window looking out and Abhijeet kept stealing glances at her. Tarika who noticed this smiled under her breath which wasn't noticed by Abhijeet.

Finally Abhijeet gave in and kissed Tarika's cheek.

Tarika (surprised): What was that for?

Abhi: for loving me.

She blushed and looked around to see if anyone saw.

Abhi: ider udar kya dekh rahi ho main to yahan hu.

She smiled and smacked his arm lightly.

Abhi (pouting): oww!

Tarika: oh grow up Abhijeet!

Abhijeet just smiled and put the armrest in between them up and put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Abhi: Tume saach mein lagta hai ki main kam chor hu?

He made a sad face.

Tarika (looking at his face): arrey nahi I was joking! Tum to mere Sharpshooter ho hai na?

He smiled.

Abhi: I thought so.

Their flight landed and they all got off. They were happy to be back in Mumbai after a long time and stretched.

Daya (stretching): aahhh Finally back in Mumbai!

They went outside to see Vivek, Tasha, Sachin, and Kajal waiting for them. Tasha and Kajal squealed and ran over to Muskaan and Tarika. Both girls squished Tarika and gently hugged Muskaan since they knew she was pregnant.

Tasha (super excited): OMG! Congrats Musi.

Kajal (smiling): Congrats! OMG I can't wait to go shopping and buy cute baby stuff.

Sachin (walking over to Daya and Abhijeet along with Vivek.): There goes your credit card sir.

Abhijeet started laughing and Daya pouted.

Daya (hysterically): AHEMM!

Kajal and Tasha instantly became quiet and looked at Daya.

Kajal and Tasha: Sorry Sir.

He smiled and they relaxed. Tasha, Vivek, Sachin, and Kajal had brought two cars since they had luggage and that Daya and Muskaan's house came one way and Abhijeet and Tarika's house came the other way.

Sachin and Kajal took Dayuskaan, and Vivasha took Abhirika.

Sachin and Kajal got to Muskaan's house and came out of the car to drop her stuff there.

Daya: Take care Musi.

Musi: I will.

Daya: Wait no you won't I'm staying here with you.

Musi (shrugging): sure feel free to.

He smiled and took out his stuff too.

Daya: Thanks Sachin.

Sachin: Welcome Sir.

Sachin and Kajal got in and drove away.

Daya carried Muskaan's stuff inside along with his and she opened the door for him.

They walked in and took a break then Daya got up and said.

Daya: I'm gonna go get new clothes and get fresh from my house and I'll be back in an about an hour and what do you want to do after later?

Musi (smiling): I don't know maybe order pizza and watch a movie.

Daya (smiling): Ok what movie?

Musi: bring a scary one.

Daya (laughing): haha ok fine. I'll be back in an hour with the movie and then we will order pizza.

Musi: ok come quick until then I'll also get fresh.

Daya: ok careful though.

He smiled and left.

Abhirika and Vivasha:

Vivek and Tasha drop Tarika in front of her house and Abhijeet also gets down as his bike was still there from before they left.

Abhi: Thanks Tasha, Vivek.

Vivasha: No Problem Sir.

They drive away and Abhijeet was about to leave when Tarika stops him.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Abhi (turning): Hmm?

Tarika: Come inside and take a break.

He smiled and turned around and came back to her.

Tarika went over to her house and opened the door.

Abhijeet walked in. He looked around and saw Tarika walking towards the kitchen. He followed her in and looked around amazed since he had never been so far into her house before.

Tarika turned around and was about to ask him if he wanted water but stopped when she saw his look.

Tarika: Abhijeet? Kya hua?

Abhi: huh? Oh kuch nahi. It's that I never been in your house or any house that looks so clean and a house that actually looks like a home.

She smiled at him sweetly.

Abhijeet was thinking about when she had time to clean as she was always busy in the lab when Tarika held out a glass of water in front of his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and accepted the water. He drank it and handed it back to her outstretched hand but in the process he grabbed her hand and twisted her around so her back was to him and pulled her close to him. He hugged her from the back and grabbed the glass and put it on the table.

Tarika: Abhijeet what are you doing?

Abhi: proving that I'm no kam chor.

Tarika: Like this?

Abhi (smirking but she couldn't see.): Haan.

Tarika: but I already said I was joking.

Abhi: I didn't seem like you were joking.

Tarika twisted around in his arms.

Tarika: Please Abhijeet choro na.

Abhi: Let me think about that… Hmm… umm how about NO!

He started to laugh and Tarika sighed and went limp in his arms.

He nearly tipped over at this but somehow managed to find his balance.

Abhi: Tarika kya kar rahi ho? Abhi gir jatai na hum.

Tarika smiled and Abhijeet saw her.

Abhi: Why are you smiling?

She shrugged and he let go off her and stared her down. She pushed him lightly and ran away.

Tarika: hmm I think you are a kam chor.

Abhi: HEY come back here.

She started to laugh and he chased after her. She went around the couch and Abhi came running and jumped over the couch and grabbed her arm and she came flying back and hit him in the chest and he landed on the couch with a thud taking Tarika down with him.

Tarika: Ahhhh! Ouch!

She tried to get up but Abhijeet had his arm around her so she couldn't move.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Abhi: Yes?

Tarika: Abhi let go.

Abhi: I rather not.

He turned over so that she was on the couch facing down. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back gently and lightly.

Tarika (complaining): oww! ABHIJEET!

Abhi: Ab main kam chor hu?

Tarika: haan!

He pulled her arm a bit.

Tarika: oww oww ok ok I'm joking.

Abhi: paka?

Tarika: aaa haan.

He pulled her up and held her around the waist. She looked at him and gave him a tight squeeze. She had tears in her eyes.

Abhijeet felt something wrong and pulled her away from him so he could see her.

Abhi (shocked): TARIKA?! Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry baby.

Tarika smiled at his concern and kissed him on the lips and he moved back falling on to the couch again.

Tarika climbed over him and sat on his thighs.

Tarika: I love you Abhijeet.

Abhi: I love you too Tarika.

HE hugged her in that position and she hugged him back.

All of a sudden Abhijeet's stomach growled ruining their moment.

Tarika moved back and looked at him and then burst out laughing. He also joined her and she got off him and he got up.

Abhi: So what do you have to eat?

Tarika: umm nothing…

Abhi: Want pizza?

Tarika: sure. Movie too?

Abhi: yup.

He took out his phone and called to order a pizza.

Dayuskaan:

Daya came back and knocked on the door. Muskaan greeted him at the door and he walked in and out his bag down which was now full of new clothes.

They settled down and Daya was wearing a t shirt and track pants and Muskaan was wearing shorts and a t shirt.

Daya called to order pizza, but when the guy picked up he said their car broke down so they won't being doing home delivery for a while. Daya still ordered and then told Muskaan what happened.

Daya: I'll go grab it quickly.

Musi: ok I'll set up the movie and grab blankets and stuff.

Daya: ok I'll be back in a flash.

They both smiled and he set off once again.

Over here the same thing happened with Abhijeet. He told Tarika.

Abhi: I'll go grab the pizza Tarika and I'll just stop at my house and get changed and fresh.

Tarika: ok I'll also go get fresh.

Abhi: Ok bye see you in a bit.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He left and Tarika got changed into a new pair of shorts and a t shirt.

At the pizza store:

Daya walks in a sits down to wait for his pizza. A little while later Abhijeet comes in wearing track pants and a t shirt.

He sees Daya and goes over to him.

Abhi: Daya? What are you doing here?

Daya (smiling): Getting pizza duh?

Abhijeet smiled and told him what they were doing after which was exactly the same thing Dayuskaan were planning to do.

Daya: Want to come over and watch together.

Abhi: hmm k I'll ask Tarika and you ask Muskaan.

Daya: ok.

Both call their girlfriends and ask and both agree right away without even thinking.

Daya and Abhijeet turn to each other: Yes!

They smile and grab the pizzas and head out. Abhijeet gives Daya the other pizza box and gets on his bike.

Abhi: I'll go grab Tarika and meet you at Muskaan's house.

Daya: ok see ya.

He goes to Muskaan's house and he walks in and Muskaan is sitting on the pillow which is on the floor.

He puts the pizzas on the floor and grabs plates for everyone and in a few minutes Abhirika join with them and all get settled on the floor for a long fun night.

Everyone grabs a slice of pizza and start the movie. Muskaan and Tarika were sitting in the middle with Daya and Abhijeet on either side of them. They are all under a cozy blanket sitting together. Muskaan is leaning on Daya's chest and he is leaning against the couch, Tarika is leaning against the couch with her legs stretched out with Abhijeet's head on her lap. They watched the movie and enjoyed.

THE END.

A/N: How did you guys like it?

What did you enjoy the most?

What did you hate the most?

Which chapter was the best?

Which was the worst?

Any improvements for next time?

Any complaints about anything?

Sorry if I hurt anyones feelings or beliefs with this story hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
